


Convincing

by All_the_Queer



Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Begging, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Clothed Sex, Consent, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humor, In a way, Kink Negotiation, Legend of Zelda References, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Maids, Marking, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, Some Bottom!Tsukishima for the soul, Switch Tsukishima Kei, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, because I'm a nerd, but also turned-on, cute dates, maid outfit, sexy clothes shopping, this is just happy smut, yamaguchi being embarrassed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Yamaguchi sees a maid dress in a store window and can't help wanting to wear it. Tsukishima notices. Tsukishima always notices.Tsukiyama which evolves into Tsukiyama/Bokuaka/Kuroo for a night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970968
Comments: 79
Kudos: 277





	1. Haha, no no.... unless??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_dont_exist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_exist/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, folks! Time for some costumes <3
> 
> alternate title: "Everybody Ought to Have a Maid" (that one's for all you musical theatre kids out there)
> 
> One day I'm going to run out of matching names for this fic series. However! Today is not that day.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely i_dont_exist who commented under Convinced for maid Yams. I could not agree more! This was so fun to write, thank you! I... may have taken quite a few liberties oops. But I had a VISION for this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams are literally the cutest but also the hottest
> 
> Chapter 1 - Pure Tsukkiyama (if you want the Multi, start at chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, I definitely included tons of things beyond the initial prompt, but I hope some sinners out there like this

It started out innocently enough. But it seemed that Yamaguchi’s horniness had other plans. Much to his dismay, but eventual pleasure.

The two walked around a cute little square. Yamaguchi had wanted to go window-shopping with Tsukki in the cute, touristy part of town and Tsukki had agreed wholeheartedly. Which, for Tsukishima meant an eye roll and a shrug. Yamaguchi was elated.

Yamaguchi tried to keep his dick in his pants the whole day like a good human, but all of that shattered when they passed by a women’s underwear store. Tsukishima paid it no mind and continued on, but Yamaguchi caught a glimpse and was effectively distracted. _Goddamn, why do they have to make these so sexual?_

A giant 2D picture of a model adorned one of the windows and Yamaguchi tried not to swallow his tongue as his eyes traced over the far-too-short skirt that barely covered most of a pair of lacy panties. As usual, his mind began jumping to conclusions. Yamaguchi conjured up what that material would feel like dusting across his own thighs. His fingers flew up to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

“Hey, what kind of ice cream do you--?”

“Yes! Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tripped over himself to catch up and join his boyfriend at a cute outdoor ice cream cart.

Tsukishima looked down at him, unimpressed. “‘Yes’ isn’t an ice cream flavor, Yamaguchi.”

“Oh,” he stuttered. “Right!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He waited until they had both been served and selected a bench beneath a tree to bring it up again. “So what were you looking at?” He asked conversationally, playing with the cherry on top of his sundae.

Yamaguchi’s spoon clattered to the ground. “W--what?”

Tsukishima sighed and reached to pick it up for him.

 _Thanks._ He thought gratefully. He didn’t need to say it. It was implied. Like always.

Tsukishima inspected the spoon to make sure it was still clean before handing it back. “You seemed flustered. I want to know if it’s something I can benefit from.”

“Blunt.” Yamaguchi muttered, taking the spoon and shoving another bite of mint chocolate chip into his mouth. “That’s blunt, Tsukki.”

“It’s _true.”_ Tsukishima corrected. “I’m just being honest. What were you looking at?”

Unbidden, Yamaguchi’s mind once again conjured an image of himself in the frilly get-up in the window. He flushed.

“I knew it.” His self-satisfied tone could be tasted in the air.

“Tsukki...” This was a monumentally stupid idea. But Yamaguchi was horny, so common sense had already left the chat.

“Yeah?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Why don’t I… show you?” Yamaguchi pushed his knees together and dug into his ice cream again.

Tsukishima laughed softly, but he didn’t shoot down the idea. “Okay.”

They talked about other things while finishing up their ice cream. He mentally thanked Tsukki for giving him a break from the teasing for him to eat. Yamaguchi only got a brain freeze twice. And it was _not_ because he was impatient for Tsukishima to see the costume. Nope. Not even a little.

“Here.” He led Tsukki to the store and meekly positioned him in front of the embarrassing window.

No answer. Suddenly their walk that had been filled with conversation all cut out leaving only silence.

Yamaguchi suddenly found his own shoes very interesting.

“Which one?” Tsukishima ventured.

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “The… maid one?”

He shrugged. “Oh, yeah. I mean, I’m gay but I can see it. You really are such a horny bisexual.”

Yamaguchi went red. “No! Not the girl. The, uh…” He was hoping Tsukki would get it and throw him a lifeline.

Tsukishima didn’t get it.

He dug his hands into his pockets and forced himself to continue. “The… the outfit.”

“Hmm. Tadashi, I love you but I’m not wearing that.” It was impossible to tell whether Tsukki was serious or joking. Maybe a little of both.

“Not for _you...”_ He blushed even redder.

Tsukki tugged on his sleeve and Yamaguchi looked up to see his eyes sparkling.

_Oh no._

“I could get onboard with that.” He tucked a lock of hair behind Yamaguchi’s sensitive ear.

A shiver racked up Yamaguchi’s spine. _Bedroom voice in public, Tsukki?! Really??_ But he was already going weak at the knees.

“How much cash do you have on you?”

 _What? Why?_ “I--uh--”

“Because I don’t know how much I should spend on my own today. I still have to buy groceries.”

Yamaguchi tried to contain his excitement as he was dragged into the store by his shirt collar. “Okay.”

They bobbed and weaved through isles of lingerie before finding the halloween section.

Yamaguchi gasped when he saw that they had more than one maid outfit. He choked on nothing but air when Tsukishima pulled out one that was made for cis men. Yamaguchi was in heaven.

“Fun.” He remarked sarcastically. But his smile was evilly satisfied.

Yamaguchi gulped.

“Come on, Tadashi.” He slipped a hand around Yamaguchi’s waist. “Tell me which one you want.”

Yamaguchi stammered and flailed his arms. This was so much all at once. Sure, he wanted this--he wanted it _so bad_ \--but it was also… so much.

Tsukishima was unmoved. “Okay, how about this one?” He detached himself from Yamaguchi and picked one of the outfits.

 _A little excited, Tsukki?_ He thought fondly. Yamaguchi took the offered dress in his hands. The material was perfect. It had a heart-shaped cut-out over the chest and the apron was barely-there. But… he shook his head.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Tsukishima took the dress back and gave it a once-over. He was also pouting a little.

Yamaguchi’s face blazed. He looked around to make sure they were alone. Which was stupid because no one else was in the shop. “The skirt… isn’t short enough?”

Tsukishima smirked, ears pink. “Why do you want a shorter skirt, Tadashi?”

This was a challenge. Yamaguchi was being dared to air out his kinks in public. _Okay, fine._ He accepted. Of course he did. He could go toe-to-toe with Tsukki anytime they flirted… But he wouldn’t say anything he was uncomfortable with. He pulled out his phone.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, judgey as always.

Yamaguchi texted out a response and hit send.

Tsukishima’s text tone rang out. He looked down, then back up. He didn’t take out his phone, but he did roll his eyes. “Really?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“But I’m right here.”

“It’s embarrassing, Tsukki!” He explained.

“We’re in an underwear shop, Tadashi. This is not the weirdest thing these employees have heard.”

Yamaguchi crossed his arms. _“I’m_ embarrassed.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Okay. But I’m not juggling my phone and these dresses. Just show me your phone.”

That seemed fair. He nodded. He held up his phone screen so Tsukki could see. 

_Me: I want it to ride up when I bend over._

Tsukishima’s eyes widened before he slipped back into his usual cool persona. “But this one will do that.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. Another text-tone.

_Me: I want most of my thighs to be showing before I bend over._

Tsukki’s eyes skimmed the message before he returned the costume to the rack, selecting another. “Okay. Noted.” 

Yamaguchi watched with bated breath.

His deft fingers pulled a new dress from the rack. He measured it against Yamaguchi’s back. “Okay, it comes down to about here.” His fingers pressed into the backs of Yamaguchi’s thighs maybe a little harder than necessary.

He slapped hands over his mouth. The skirt would end just below his ass. _Perfect._

“This one?” Tsukishima appeared in front of him again, grin strong.

Yamaguchi accepted the offered dress. The material was the same as before, but there were more ruffles, which Yamaguchi found adorable. The apron was more cutesy and the whole thing had far more puffy volume to the skirt and sleeves than the others. But it would still be cinched tight around his waist. He took an excited, shuddering breath.

“It’s made for someone without tits, so that should be good, too.” Tsukishima said thoughtfully beside him.

Yamaguchi almost dropped the dress. _“Blunt,_ Tsukki!” He warned angrily.

“ _True,_ Tadashi.” He corrected.

Yamaguchi huffed in annoyance. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“I suppose that’s why you take me everywhere, then.” He countered.

Yamaguchi was about to argue when he realized he couldn’t because Tsukki was right. That was true. He went back to examining the dress in his hands, grumbling to himself about what a smartass he’d chosen to date.

“Sorry, though.” Tsukishima muttered.

A smile quirked at Yamaguchi’s lips. “I forgive you.”

Tsukishima squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “So what are the other requirements for this outfit?”

Tadashi turned red and buried his face in his phone again, determined to text the remainder of his responses.

They went back and forth like this for half-an-hour before deciding on two.

“Here, you should try them on before we actually buy the things.”

“Yeah, but…”

“What?”

“Can you come with me to the changing rooms? I’m kinda…” _I don’t want to be alone. And I don’t want the staff to think I’m weird? Although that last one probably can’t be helped…_

Tsukishima’s fingers reached under his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Of course I’m coming with you. I always want people to know we’re dating, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side in a silent _why?_

Tsukishima sighed before looking him in the eye. “I want everyone to know that _you’re_ dating _me.”_ He admitted.

“Oh.” Yamaguchi’s eyes welled up. “But you’re so hot.”

Tsukishima went pink and he practically shoved Yamaguchi towards the changing rooms. “Just try them on.”

Tadashi let himself be pushed along, basking in Tsukishima’s kind-of-compliment the whole way there.

A short-but-fiery employee greeted them outside of the changing rooms. _Nishinoya but a girl...?_ She had her bright pink hair tucked up in a messy bun. Yamaguchi liked it.

“H--hi?” He started.

“Hello,” she answered professionally.

Yamaguchi’s tongue grew thick in his mouth and he couldn’t speak. _Probably the social anxiety. Or maybe it’s the fact that I’m trying on fucking maid dresses. Yeah, maybe._

After a few moments of silence, Tsukki mercifully cut in. “Yes, hi. My boyfriend here would like to try these on.”

Her eyes traced between them before falling on the fabric crumpled in Yamaguchi’s tight grip.

“Gotcha! Over here.” She took off down a hall.

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance and pushed Yamaguchi to jump-start his legs. _“Today,_ Tadashi.”

“Right!” He stumbled after her.

Tsukishima laughed behind him.

 _Mean!_ But he couldn’t help reflexively smiling in response.

The woman dropped him off in a room with a tall, tall mirror and a chair. “Here you are.” She chirped.

Yamaguchi marvelled at her composure while his own lay in pieces around him. He stepped into the room.

“First time here?” She said cheerfully.

He nodded, tongue still fat and useless.

“It’s okay to be embarrassed.” She assured. “But, lingerie can be super empowering if you find something you like.” She gave him a wink.

Yamaguchi flushed and nodded again.

“Give me a yell if you need anything.” She drew the curtains closed and suddenly Yamaguchi was alone.

He breathed deeply, but he couldn’t get his shoulders to relax from where they’d drawn up to his ears. He hung the dresses on the tiny pegs protruding from the wall.

His fingers trembled as he undressed slowly, discarding each piece of clothing on the chair before moving onto the next.

When he stepped into the first dress, Yamaguchi immediately discovered that he liked being surrounded by ruffles.

It fit him okay for the most part. The skirt came down to his thighs and its collar choked him a little. But he did look rather cute. Mostly slutty, though. Which was fine, but--

It was fine until the heart-shaped cut-out showed the dusting of freckles across his chest and a wave of self-consciousness bubbled up inside him.

He didn’t have time to enjoy how short it was or even put on the accessories. _Nope nope nope!_ He hastily pulled it off.

As soon as he did up the second dress, he found that he agreed with Tsukishima’s excited comment about it being made for someone without breasts.

Its torso hugged his waist and chest tightly. It felt like when Tsukishima would wrap rope around him to keep him still. He shivered excitedly. Its slightly-puffed sleeves hung delicately off his shoulders. A frilly, white apron hid a low-cut black dress which showed off his collarbones. He was quite proud of his collarbone. Tsukki also seemed to like them if the small bite mark still healing was any indicator. The skirt poofed out significantly more than the first. It was short. Extremely short.

_Oh God, I look…_

He turned sideways. The lacy trim on his sleeves and skirt made him feel fancy. It was nice. When he scooted closer to the mirror, he found a million tiny details in the stiff fabric which made him feel like an intricately decorated sweet in a shop window. Like someone could take a bite out of him. Yamaguchi smiled.

He put on the silly little hair-piece and matching frilly choker.

_I look…_

Small. Delicate.

_Vulnerable._

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath.

He tested his range of motion and was pleased _._ His arms could move, that’s good.

Yamaguchi’s mind showed him a hopeful picture of his arms being pinned above him in the dress.

He quickly tested the movement to make sure that image could come true. No resistance from the seams. _Okay, good._

_Just one more thing…_

Yamaguchi breathed deeply to calm his nerves.

_This is stupid…_

He placed his hands on the chair and leaned over.

_I look stupid…_

He straightened his knees and pushed his ass into the air.

The skirt rose up with the movement.

If he hadn’t been wearing his dorky everyday underwear, anyone behind him would have been able to see everything.

“How’s it going?”

It was the girl. She was calling to him from the other side of the curtain.

Yamaguchi snapped to attention, pulling the skirt down. It was a futile effort. There wasn’t much skirt to begin with.

“I’m good!” He squeaked. “Almost done!”

“Okay, just let me know.” She giggled.

Yamaguchi’s face burst into flames.

He swiftly changed back into his street clothes and gathered the dresses before exiting the room.

Tsukishima looked him up and down. “You’re so tense I think you might explode.”

Yamaguchi nodded meekly, looking down at the floor.

“We don’t have to buy anything if you don’t--”

“I do!” He clenched the dresses tighter.

Tsukishima’s face slid into a smirk. “Alright then.”

Yamaguchi let out a breath and he pushed the second dress into his hands. “This one!” He rushed off to hang the first back up with the others.

He didn’t ask Yamaguchi to pay for half. Tsukishima ended up paying for all of it.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” He said in amazement.

“Those, too, please.” Tsukishima pointed to a pair of sheer white thigh-high stockings.

Yamaguchi felt like his fate was being sealed as he watched the outfit being packed up. _A very good fate! Yes, indeed!_ He smiled.

Tsukki noticed. He always noticed.

The pink-haired girl gave Yamaguchi another wink when they left the store.

He gave her a thumbs-up and she giggled.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but Yamaguchi elbowed him softly. He was feeling brave now.

_Maybe she was right. Maybe it would be empowering._

***

Unfortunately, Yamaguchi didn’t have a chance to _empower_ himself into a maid-dress-clad orgasm that night as they had groceries to buy and dinner to make.

But the next weekend, Tsukishima had plans.

Yamaguchi only found out about these plans when they were lounging around on Saturday. Tsukishima casually walked to the front door and locked it, making eye-contact. Yamaguchi looked over from where he was lying on the living-room couch.

He put down his book. “Tsukki, we’re both home, we don’t need to--”

“I want you to be a maid for me.” He blurted suddenly.

Yamaguchi’s breath caught. “Now?”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, kicking his foot against the wooden floor nervously.

Yamaguchi scrambled to his feet. “Of course!”

Tsukishima nodded shortly.

Yamaguchi walked over to him instead of grabbing the maid get-up. He took Tsukki’s hand and kissed it gently. “Do you want to do this tonight? We can wait if you’re nervous.”

Tsukishima’s face remained neutral. “I do want to.” He huffed before continuing softly. “I’m feeling more Dominant these days and it’s weird.”

Yamaguchi nodded, tracing his tongue down one long finger. “Do you want to do some power-dynamics in this scene?”

Tsukishima watched him carefully. The twitch in his finger gave away his excitement. His voice melted into a lower tone. “Tadashi, how about you get into uniform and then I tell you what you are going to do for me.”

Yamaguchi buzzed, already feeling the heady submission taking over his senses. “Uh-huh.” He agreed easily.

“Meet me in the living-room in five minutes. Don’t be late.” He pushed Yamaguchi towards the bedroom.

Yamaguchi was determined to do good. He always wanted to do good for Tsukki. Because it usually meant he would get something nice in return. But beyond that, he had some deep desire within him to follow orders. He ran into the bedroom and tore off his clothes before diving into the closet in search of the dress. He found it and carefully took it off the hanger to step into the cool ruffles.

He encased his torso in the snug fabric while his thighs remained naked. He slid the hair-piece into place and secured the choker on his neck.

Tadashi didn’t know what he was supposed to wear under the get-up. He looked through the gift bag that housed the stockings. The stockings!

Tadashi checked the clock. Oh no, when had his time started? Was he going to be late? No, he wouldn’t risk it.

He dashed out to the living-room. He stopped dead when he saw Tsukishima sitting comfortably on the couch, still fully clothed in his regular sweater and jeans, reading his own book.

Yamaguchi crept carefully to stand obediently before Tsukishima, quiet as a mouse so as not to disturb him.

Tsukishima’s eyes slid up to take in the sight. He snapped the book shut, accidentally pinching his fingers and cursing.

Yamaguchi didn’t dare laugh out loud. But it was so difficult.

“Stop giggling.” He commanded awkwardly, grasping to regain his power in the scene.

“I’m not.” Despite his best efforts, Yamaguchi snickered. He looked down in an effort to convey his submission even though he could feel a punishment coming.

“You are.” He insisted. Tsukishima placed the book on the coffee table and Yamaguchi watched his long legs stroll closer only to stop right in front of him. His breath quickened. Tsukki’s long fingers tucked under Yamaguchi’s chin and tilted his face up.

He had to meet Tsukki’s eyes. They were cool, determined. _In control._ Yamaguchi stopped laughing. He shook with a sudden flood of anticipation. “Sorry.”

Tsukishima flicked the tip of Yamaguchi’s nose just to see him try and fail to flinch away. “Okay.”

“Ow.” The little sting faded quickly.

“You need to be taught obedience, apparently.”

No, he’d been good! “But--”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

Yamaguchi tried to nod but Tsukki’s hand was like a vice-grip holding him firmly in place. “Yes.”

“So thank me for taking time out of my busy schedule.”

 _Busy my ass._ “Thank you.” His dick was certainly into this scene.

Tsukishima glared at him a moment longer before releasing Yamaguchi’s chin. “First things first, you’re not dressed properly.”

Yamaguchi flicked his eyes down. _Shit._ “I’m sorry. What can I do to--?” He gasped when Tsukishima curled his fingers under the front of his skirt, brushing over his clothed cock.

“Well, for one thing, I didn’t tell you to wear these.” He pulled at Yamaguchi’s briefs.

He nodded determinedly. “I’m sorry, I’ll go take them off right now.”

“No need.” He purred. Thumbs hooked under his waistband and slid the fabric down inch by inch.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He choked out and gripped the other boy’s shoulders. Slowly, too slowly, he was revealed.

“I’ll allow it today. But next time make sure you get it right.” He soothed, eyes glued to Yamaguchi’s twinging face.

“I will.” He sucked in a breath when Tsukishima leaned down to glide the underwear over his thighs, prompting him to step out of them. “Is there another pair you want me to wear?” He asked helpfully.

Tsukishima glared at him and Yamaguchi shut up. Tsukki fluffed the ruffles of the skirt and arranged it back into place.

Yamaguchi was acutely aware of how the material felt on his bare ass. It felt like soft bed sheets, but the fluttering against his dick was certainly a curious feeling.

Tsukishima frowned. “You aren’t wearing the stockings.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

He caught Yamaguchi’s eyes. “You know?”

 _Fuck._ Yamaguchi usually made up for his bad behavior on ‘intent.’ Tsukki liked knowing he _wanted_ to be good and if Yamaguchi could convince his Dom that he was at least trying to be good, he could usually get off pretty easy (pun intended). But now he’d slipped up. He scrambled for an explanation. “I saw them, I just didn’t think I had time to-- I didn’t want to be late.”

“I appreciate you being on time.” Tsukishima allowed.

Yamaguchi sighed in relief.

“But if I don’t punish you, how will you remember to be better?” His lips curled up in a wicked smile.

Yamaguchi started sweating.

Tsukishima eyed him expectantly.

He played along. “I don’t know.”

“Go get the stockings.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He walked carefully towards the bedroom, fingers twisting anxiously in the fabric of his skirt. The odd glide of the fabric against his dick and ass sent small, random jolts through him every now and then. He dug in the gift-bag for the stockings before hesitantly returning to the living-room.

“Good.” Tsukishima didn’t take the stockings when Yamaguchi offered them. “Put them on.”

Yamaguchi began to sit in order to pull them on.

“No.” Tsukishima’s voice was enough to halt Yamaguchi in his tracks. “Turn around.”

Yamaguchi turned his back to his boyfriend.

“You can use the couch if you want.”

Yamaguchi could see where this was going and he wanted to protest. But another, stronger (and hornier) side of him wanted to see where this would go. He placed one foot up on the couch before scrunching up a stocking and leaning over slowly to fit it over his toes.

He didn’t expect Tsukishima’s hands on the back of his thigh. They travelled up to grab his ass. “I can see why you wanted a short skirt now.”

He lightly spread his ass and Yamaguchi gasped, hastily pulling at the sheer fabric until it snapped into place on his thigh. Tsukishima toyed with him, just teasing the flesh in his hands. Yamaguchi slammed his foot back down to the floor before shooting upright, the skirt fell to cover him again.

Tsukishima let go without protest.

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder grumpily.

“You still have to do the other one.” Tsukishima observed.

“Will you be nice to me?” Yamaguchi challenged, holding the other stocking by his side.

Tsukishima grinned. “Do you want me to be nice?”

Yamaguchi turned away, chewing on his bottom lip before admitting shamefully, “...no.”

“Thought so.”

Yamaguchi’s dick twitched excitedly. He leaned over to put on the second stocking.

“I think I’ll be meaner for your disobedience.”

“I’m sorry.” He played along, trying to quiet his heart. If Tsukishima was going to be meaner, then he wasn’t very sorry.

Fingers ghosted across his ass again. “Do you think you could deal with being edged right now?”

Yamaguchi whined and snapped the second stocking into place. “Yes.”

“Then get over here.”

When Yamaguchi turned around Tsukishima was settling onto the couch.

He smirked invitingly and patted his lap. “Sit with your back towards me, please.” He said condescendingly.

Yamaguchi almost tripped over his own feet to position himself on the other’s knees.

“Good boy.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He _was_ good. He was very good. He was going to be so good.

Tsukishima’s fingers fiddled with the ruffles a bit before diving under the skirt.

Yamaguchi threw his head back against a strong shoulder when Tsukishima found his leaking dick.

“Ow, Tadashi.” He tsked.

Yamaguchi trembled beneath his fingers. “Sorry, Tsu--ah!”

“I’ll forgive you.”

Yamaguchi almost didn’t hear him over the blood rushing through his ears. Tsukishima’s fingers were blocked by the skirt and Yamaguchi could only guess at what was coming next. Sensations washed over him whenever fingers changed direction and tugged him in a new way. He was pushed and pulled and molded into different shapes all by Tsukishima’s dexterous hand. They’d been going out for too long now. Tsukki knew him embarrassingly well and it didn’t take much time at all before Yamaguchi was panting and gasping, eyes squeezed shut.

“Stay still.”

Yamaguchi whined. But his hands buried into the couch cushions for added stability and pressed against Tsukishima’s shoulder with fervor, keeping himself tensed at attention.

“Good.”

He thrummed with pleasure.

Tsukishima picked up the pace and Yamaguchi fought to keep his legs open. “Close yet?” He asked casually.

Yamaguchi hated him. He panted loudly and tried to regain his composure even as his limit approached. “I’ll keep you posted.” He snarked.

Tsukishima tsked in mock-disappointment. “And here I thought I was actually doing something to you.”

Yamaguchi tried not to squirm when Tsukishima freed one hand to curl into his hair. He yanked and a sharp yelp escaped Yamaguchi’s mouth. “Not f-fair, Tsukki.”

“Playing fair is not part of the rules.” He murmured, breath ghosting over Yamaguchi’s ear, making him jump. “All I have to do is make you feel good.”

Yamaguchi yelped louder when a wet tongue assaulted his ear.

Tsukishima toyed with him a little longer before checking again, “how close are you?”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to admit it. He really didn’t. He had his pride to think about, and-- “I’m so close! Please, Tsukki!”

“How much closer can you get before you’re forced to cum?”

Yamaguchi’s back arched without his permission. “I won’t! I won’t cum if you don’t… w-want-- _ah!”_

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “That’s not what I asked.”

He increased the pressure and Yamaguchi jerked in his lap, the tension in his stomach tightening. “Tsukki! Now! I’m gonna cum I’m--”

Tsukishima’s hands pulled away.

Yamaguchi flopped back into Tsukki’s warmth. In an effort to come down from the temporary high, he heaved air into his lungs.

Tsukki’s hands carefully smoothed the dress down. “Look at you.” He scolded lightly. “You’re all mussed-up. Don’t you dare get this dress dirty.”

Yamaguchi smiled, feeling a tad cocky as his orgasm faded away and he regained some control. “Or you’ll what?”

Tsukishima licked his ear again. “Don’t tempt me.”

He moaned when his dick was pressed down through the skirt. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He felt profane in this outfit. Even more so than when he was getting fucked into next week. In this uniform, he felt like he was being _used._

“Are you doing okay, Tadashi?” He brushed a lock of hair behind Yamaguchi’s ear.

“Yes!” He coughed out. “I just, I feel so small in this.” He tried to explain.

“Small? Which type of small?”

Tadashi thought for a moment. “I feel… dirtier? Humiliated? More than when you… use me normally.”

“That’s to be expected.” He commented. “Also, I’m kind of trying to do that, too. Oops.” A smirk curled his lips. The bastard.

Yamaguchi punched his arm lightly.

Tsukishima laughed. “Do you not like it?”

“I _do_ like it. I’m kind of surprised by how much I like it.” He blurted.

Tsukishima nodded thoughtfully. “What if you don’t cum for a few hours? Would you like that?”

Yamaguchi nearly swallowed his tongue. “Yes! Please!”

“Then that wouldn’t be much of a punishment, huh.” Tsukishima grinned. As if he didn’t make sure that Yamaguchi loved every punishment almost as much as each reward.

Yamaguchi’s heart sank. Still, now that he was thinking about it, he _really_ wanted to be denied.

“Here’s the deal,” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. “If you behave, I’ll edge you several times and keep you on the brink until you’re good and ready. And then I’ll slowly work you over the edge. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”

Yamaguchi was salivating. _Please._

“If you’re bad, I’ll make you cum quickly and then work you into oversensitivity before we continue.”

Yamaguchi’s stomach dropped through the floor. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited by that possibility, too. He was a little disappointed that they couldn’t do both at once.

“Of course, you can safeword at any time.” Tsukishima petted his thigh. “Does that sound fair?”

Yamaguchi leaned against him. “Yes. I would like that.”

“Naturally, I’d have to force you to cum every time you’re bad. No matter how sensitive you are.” Tsukki’s attempted severity shook Yamaguchi to his horny little core. “Now, my other question.”

Yamaguchi groaned. _Make it quick I’m dying here._

“Do you want to do a servant role-play in this outfit? Like, a me-ordering-you-around thing?”

Yamaguchi vibrated happily. _Of course_ he wanted that! That’s why he wanted the outfit in the first place! Not to mention it had been a secret dream of his for ages. “Yes, please.”

“Then it looks like you’ll be calling me ‘Master’ again. ‘Sir’ is also fine.” Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi off his lap and got up.

He stood obediently and followed Tsukki into their small kitchen when beckoned.

A little too quickly to be modest. “Okay, Master.”

“Good.” He laced his fingers through Yamaguchi’s and led him forward. 

“Thank you.”

“I’d like you to make me dinner.” He ran a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair.

He leaned into the touch and Tsukishima smiled. “Okay. What do you want?”

“There are some recipes on the counter. Take your pick.”

Yamaguchi attempted to get on Tsukki’s good side early; he swished his hips and slid his arms around the taller before snuggling his face into Tsukishima’s chest. “But which one do you _want?”_ He purred.

Tsukishima melted into him without resistance.

_You’re so easy, Tsukki._

He stifled a happy groan when Yamaguchi nuzzled closer. “No, Tadashi.” He said feebly.

Yamaguchi immediately stepped back, leaving Tsukishima’s arms empty.

He watched in delight as his partner tried to put his harsh persona back on.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“No. It’s okay.” He cleared his throat. “Good boy. Already trying to please y-your Master.” His blush was still evident and the only way Yamaguchi could have been more in control of the scene was if he was actively forcing an ‘unwanted’ orgasm out of Tsukishima. He could still hear the weak protests like it was yesterday.

He smiled sweetly, bowing as the blond arranged his pants.

He turned before exiting the kitchen. “Careful of the skirt. I know how clumsy you are.”

“Of course.” He bowed again, snickering privately as his boyfriend fled to the living room.

Yamaguchi straightened the dress, already feeling how powerful it could make him when used correctly. _Thank you, nice girl at the lingerie shop!_ He flicked through the recipes. They all looked fairly simple, thank God. And since Tsukki hadn’t given him any direction, he took his pick with the selection.

Yamaguchi started slowly so as not to damage his outfit, but he was soon stirring confidently after a few minutes when he got the hang of moving around amongst the ruffles. Long fingers snapped one of the stockings against his thigh.

He gasped, almost spilling the mixture.

“What did I say?” And just like that, Tsukishima had the power again. Fuck him, honestly.

“To be careful.” He supplied quickly because that was the only thing on Yamaguchi’s mind, too, as he watched the liquid settle back down in the bowl.

“So set it down. We don’t want any accidents.” He felt up Yamaguchi’s thighs, kneading the muscle lightly. “Do we?”

“No, Sir.” Yamaguchi slid the bowl across the counter, already knowing that if he left it too close, he would probably knock it over. He had a feeling something was about to happen in an effort to remind him of the power dynamic. He tingled with excitement.

“Good.” Hands skimmed over his stockinged legs and Yamaguchi felt sexy.

Then they crept up to grasp roughly at the backs of his thighs and Yamaguchi felt naked.

“Hands on the counter.”

Yamaguchi complied, dick growing interested already.

“Bend over.”

Shame flooded him at the thought of what Tsukishima would be able to see if he followed the order. “But…”

“Color?” His voice was gentle and Yamaguchi found comfort in it.

He thought for a moment. “Green, it’s just… humiliating.”

“Don’t you like being humiliated?” Tsukishima’s fingers skated around to the front of his thighs.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi gasped when they crept towards his dick.

“Exactly. So bend over.” Tsukishima retreated, taking his hands with him.

Yamaguchi groaned in frustration. His fingers tapped against the counter. Silently, he tipped his body forward, feeling how the skirt crept upwards little by little. He pressed himself closer to the tile and the skirt rode up. He bravely continued until his top half was resting on the cold countertop. He was fully on display.

He marvelled. “I can really see all of you.”

Yamaguchi burned in agonizing humiliation. His voice wouldn’t work.

Fingers skimmed over his bare ass. “Wider.”

Another wave of cinder-hot shame. “Please, don’t make me--”

“Wider.” He ordered.

Yamaguchi slowly opened his stance, widening his legs unbearably.

“Good boy.”

Yamaguchi trembled against the countertop.

Tsukishima spread his ass, exposing him further. “So good.”

Yamaguchi wanted to snap his legs shut and go jerk off in their bedroom. It was all so much. He was so turned-on he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was so vulnerable in this state of headiness.

“Look at you.” Tsukishima tsked condescendingly.

Yamaguchi didn’t know what he wanted, but he sure as hell wanted _something_ to happen. Anything to release him from this anticipation. “You _are_ looking at me. I can feel it.”

Instead of getting angry, Tsukishima widened him further.

Yamaguchi’s hands skidded against the counter, grasping for-- he didn’t even know what.

“You can feel it?” He laughed. “So do you feel my eyes on your cute little hole? Do you feel them fucking you open? Because that’s what they’re trying to do.”

Yamaguchi whined.

“Ah, and there you go, clenching on nothing. Do you want me to give you something to clench around?”

He panted, feeling pre-cum wetting his dick.

Tsukishima knelt behind him and Yamaguchi almost begged. Almost. Tsukki blew puffs of air against Yamaguchi’s ass while he talked, making him clench again. “Do you want it, Tadashi?”

Against his better judgement, Yamaguchi rutted against the counter.

“Do you want me to _defile_ you?”

Yamaguchi’s stomach fluttered at the image of getting absolutely wrecked on the kitchen counter. He broke. “Yes!”

“But…” Tsukishima pulled away, leaving Yamaguchi alone and helplessly humping the counter. “You’re supposed to be making dinner.”

“No, wait!” _Oh no. Is this how you’re going to assert your dominance, Tsukki?! By making me beg and then not even--_ He was so mad he couldn’t finish the thought. He was supposed to be edged, not tortured.

“I wouldn’t want to distract you.” Tsukishima’s teasing voice retreated.

Yamaguchi almost punched him. “I’m already distracted.” He grumbled, rutting against the counter to prove his point.

“You’re not allowed to cum.” He thought for a moment. “Look at me.”

Yamaguchi hmph-ed and peeled himself off the counter before turning his head angrily and fixing Tsukishima with a death glare.

“Good.” He placed a finger on his chin, pretending to think.

Did Yamaguchi mention that he hated Tsukki?

“See, the thing is, I don’t think I have to worry about you cumming because you obviously don’t want to.” He continued.

_Of course, idiot. That’s why edging me is the reward._

“So I think I’ll order you to not touch yourself instead.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He normally wouldn’t have a problem with that because Tsukki gave him everything he ever wanted, but… This scene felt different. It seemed like Tsukki might not even touch him _at all._ Which was _infuriating._ Where was the edging he’d been promised?!

Tsukishima turned to leave. “I’ll be waiting at the dinner table when you’re done.”

 _No, he can’t just leave me._ “Sir?” He spoke up softly. But he was going to make sure he would have fun in the scene.

“Hm?” He looked over his shoulder. Genuine concern.

“Will you… Will you please touch me at some point tonight?” Yamaguchi folded his hands submissively in front of himself.

“Yamaguchi, don’t worry. I plan on edging you when you serve me dinner.” He assured lowly.

His brain kicked into overdrive and immediately getting dinner ready was his number one priority. “Okay! Thank you!”

“I said you’d enjoy yourself if you were good. That’s a promise.” He smiled before slipping through the doorframe and out of sight. “Don’t spill anything on your dress. I spent too much for it to be a one-use outfit.” He called.

Yamaguchi caught himself and took a few deep breaths before continuing. Tsukki was right. Yamaguchi wanted to use this dress multiple times. He really liked this double-edged sword of an outfit, especially after experiencing the higher extremes it brought to their scene; totally powerful but then utterly power _less._

When he’d made sure nothing had been upset by their little… distraction, he proceeded to the cooking.

Almost fifteen minutes of peace went by before he was interrupted again. Tsukishima entered looking pleased with himself.

“It’s on the stove.” Yamaguchi warned. “Don’t distract me unless you want burned food.”

“Are you assuming my intentions?” He said dangerously and Yamaguchi was suddenly aware that he’d messed up.

“No, I’m sorry Master! I just-- with the last time--”

“You want to be good, right?”

Yamaguchi shivered pleasantly at the threat, his submissive side being stroked by Tsukki’s voice way too easily. “Yes, I do.”

“You want me to reward you for being a good little…” He thought for a second. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima’s eyebrows push together in a way that made his heart squeeze. _Adorable._ “What do you want me to call you?”

Now it was Yamaguchi’s turn to think. “Um. I don’t know? My name is okay. But also… ‘little one’ or ‘kitten’ would be good.“

“Perfect. But… I have another suggestion as well.”

“Okay.” He was _so_ interested.

“Seeing as we’re going for a Master/servant scene and you’re my maid today, my _servant,”_ he purred. “How about ‘plaything’ or ‘toy’ to convey ownership?”

 _That was kind of a reach._ But… Yamaguchi’s dick and mind were in agreement. “Yep! Mhm!”

“You don’t have to agree if you don’t like it.” He fiddled with his glasses.

“I actually… It’s kind of more demeaning than I thought initially, but I actually really like it.”

“Oh. Um, perfect!” He agreed before sinking back into character. “You want to be good.”

“Yes.” He flipped the food.

“Okay. Let’s see then.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know what he meant until Tsukishima slid up behind him.

Hands skittered under his skirt again and Yamaguchi was starting to see an uncomfortable theme. Being teased under his skirt felt so much dirtier than just being naked. Like he wasn’t supposed to be touched while in something so pretty and formal.

“What?” He asked blankly, brain short-circuiting while Tsukki’s fingers found his dick.

“I’m just going to play with my toy for a bit. Don’t burn the food.”

Yamaguchi turned the stove way down in preparation.

The touches stayed light, much to his relief. Just skimming over his thighs before casually drifting over his shaft and teasing at his balls. Each time Yamaguchi made any type of reaction, Tsukishima pulled away for a moment before diving back in.

 _What a peculiar feeling._ It wasn’t overly challenging to concentrate on the food,, but he also felt… owned. Tsukki was _using_ him again. Making Yamaguchi’s life harder just to see him squirm. His head fuzzed happily.

“Smells good.” Tsukishima remarked before sliding a finger over the tip.

Yamaguchi gasped loudly. He bit his lip and set his jaw, stirring the food one last time.

“You’re doing a really good job.” He praised, increasing the pressure.

Yamaguchi’s knees felt weak as he pulled the pan off of the heat and clicked the stove off.

“Is it done?” He asked interestedly, pulling away.

“Not yet.” Yamaguchi said honestly, if a bit wobbly. He checked the recipe and tried to get himself to calm down. “I have to let it cool for five minutes before I can mix it all up and then it’ll be finished.”

“Five minutes, huh?”

Yamaguchi’s stomach dropped at the predatory tone in Tsukki’s voice.

“That’s a lot of time.” He closed in on Yamaguchi.

“Please,” He backed up, but Tsukki wrapped a careful hand around his wrist and gently coaxed him forwards.

“Kneel.”

Yamaguchi immediately sank to the floor, cursing himself for being so easy.

“Good.”

But when compliments came so readily in _that_ voice, he might do just about anything.

“Hands behind your back.”

Yamaguchi complied.

“Keep them there. I don’t want to be interrupted when I play with you.”

He didn’t know what was about to happen, but he was so ready.

“Spread your legs and sit back.”

“So many orders today.” He teased, but still did as he was told.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. It’s part of the whole thing, of course.” He scoffed.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I know.” He giggled privately.

Tsukishima pulled out his phone and punched a few things in. “Now, I believe I mentioned that I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“The only things allowed to stop me are this timer--” he showed Yamaguchi his phone screen as it began counting down from five minutes “--or the safeword. Understand?”

Yamaguchi vibrated with anticipation. He nodded enthusiastically. “Am I allowed to talk?”

“I don’t see how it would stop me.” He quirked an evil smile. “So it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Yamaguchi shivered as lust flooded him again. He nodded, not trusting his voice to respond and clasping his hands together behind his back. He didn’t know what to expect, but he had a few ideas.

Tsukishima’s foot pressing onto his dick over the dress wasn’t any of the things he expected, though. It only hurt a little. Mostly it was just _good._

He twitched and writhed as the pressure increased. Okay, now it was almost too much, it was so _wonderfully_ \-- “Ma--aster! Ow!”

“Yeah?” He pressed harder and Yamaguchi’s back arched as delicious pain flooded through him.

“Ah ah ah ah!” His hands scratched at the floor behind him.

“I thought you liked me hurting you?”

“I do!” He yelled suddenly. The foot roughly punishing him without cause forced his mind into unthinking bliss. No think, only react. “I LIKE IT! Ah! Ow!”

“Good boy.” He released Yamaguchi and the boy heaved to regain his breath. Tsukishima bent down to pet his hair soothingly. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Yamaguchi nodded against his palm.

He brought his foot forward again and slowly traced the outline of his dick. Yamaguchi tensed. Then he was pressing down again and it _hurt._ Yamaguchi actually really liked it.

His back snapped to attention and pain flared through him. “Ow! Fuck! Ah! Ahahhhhh--shit!” He moaned.

Tsukishima pulled away again.

Yamaguchi folded forward, letting out little vocalizations on each exhale. He tried to regain himself.

Tsukki’s voice brought him back. “That’s enough for now.”

_But what happened to ‘five minutes’??!!_

“Stop pouting, just bring the food when you’re done and I’ll edge you for real.”

“Mean.” Yamaguchi stuck his bottom lip out.

But Tsukishima just waved him off. “Yep.”

Yamaguchi reluctantly unclasped his hands and slouched, not wanting to admit to himself they were done for now.

He looked after Tsukki just to make sure he wasn’t coming back. No sign of him. Yamaguchi heaved a disappointed sigh.

He slowly got to his feet and noticed that he had made a bit of a mess of the floor. His face nearly caught fire from blushing so hard.

He looked over at Tsukki’s phone which still had the timer counting down.

 _2 minutes._ This time he sighed in frustration.

But he found the cleaning supplies and got to work on the floor, wiping up his own mess. _Humiliating._ He grew harder beneath the dress.

When the timer went off, he plated up and in a moment of brilliance he pulled out their one silver-colored tray and arranged the food prettily on it. He was about done when he turned to get beverages when he noticed the spot on the counter he’d humped.

His face burst into flames and he pulled out the cleaning supplies again.

***

Tsukishima glowered at him from the table. “Glad you could join me.”

Yamaguchi’s hands shook nervously holding the tray, making the dishes clink. “I’m sorry.” He approached carefully and delicately set Tsukki’s portion before him.

“What took you so long?” He crossed his arms and looked very much like an impatient child.

Yamaguchi’s heart swelled at the expression. _He missed me as much as I missed him._ “I had to… clean up.” He could feel his face heating up.

“Yeah?”

A silent command to elaborate. Yamaguchi swallowed anxiously and placed a drinking glass in front of Tsukishima. “I-- I-- I got a little _excited_ when you… um…”

 _Stepped on me?_ No, he couldn’t say that. His hands trembled when he carefully arranged Tsukki’s silverware.

“...You know. So I had to… clean it up.” He finished setting Tsukki’s place at the table, leaving his own food on the tray and pressed his legs together. He tried to somehow hide his erection with the tray. Not like the ruffles weren’t hiding it, but still.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly. “I see.”

“I’m sorry I’m late!” He ended quickly. _Now edge me you fiend._

Tsukishima leaned his elbow on the table and placed his chin softly in his palm. He eyed Yamaguchi.

He squirmed. _Do something, bastard._

Tsukishima just watched him.

“Uh… Master?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Tsukishima spoke smoothly and fully confident. “Aren’t you going to eat, too?”

“I was waiting for permission.” He said. Hopefully that would earn him a few points.

Tsukishima nodded. “Good.” His gaze slipped down to where Yamaguchi was trying to conceal himself and hung there for a bit too long. Then he released Yamaguchi from the spell and carefully brought a piece of food to his lips. He chewed thoughtfully. _“Very_ good.” He said it like Yamaguchi had won a prize.

Oh God Yamaguchi hoped he had won something. He watched with a chord of anticipation twisting tighter and tighter with every passing minute.

Tsukki closed his lips around bite after bite.

Yamaguchi watched hungrily. _Twist._

Tsukki daintily wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin.

Yamaguchi watched. _Twist, twist._

“Come here.”

The chord snapped and Yamaguchi set the tray down on the table and approached eagerly.

Tsukishima laughed at him but Yamaguchi didn’t care.

He was almost pressed into Tsukki with how close he was.

“You seemed to like my foot earlier.”

 _No, please._ Yamaguchi grew hot, longing for the demeaning feeling of being touched like that, but unsure if he could withstand that much pain again so soon and be happy about it. He wanted Tsukki to touch him properly.

“Kneel.”

“But…”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed.

Yamaguchi relented, sinking to his knees once again. “Okay. I just…”

“What is it? Out of scene.” Tsukishima confirmed gently.

Yamaguchi nodded. “Can you be gentler this time? It hurt a lot before.”

Tsukishima complied easily. “Of course. Do you want me to do it differently?”

Yamaguchi thought. “No. I like being _humiliated_ like that. I just don’t want it to hurt so much.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima considered. “How about if you sit in my lap and hump my thigh instead?”

Yamaguchi’s dick hardened again and he tried to cover himself with just his hands.

Tsukishima’s eyes slipped down his body to settle between his legs. “Would that be _humiliating_ enough for you? Or should I do more?”

Yamaguchi drooled. “N-no! That’ll just about cover it!” He squeaked before adding quickly, “but if you _want_ to do more, you can.”

Tsukishima’s eyes flashed. “Okay. We’ll use the color system again. Back in the scene.” He took a shaky breath and straightened his glasses messily before speaking again. “Come here.”

Yamaguchi slowly rose. His cheeks burned. He arranged the ruffles carefully.

 _“Today,_ Tadashi.” Tsukki patted his lap and widened his legs.

Yamaguchi jumped. He huffed in annoyance, but adjusted his stance in order to accommodate one of Tsukishima’s thighs between his. But he couldn’t bring himself to lower his hips. “I, um,” he started sheepishly. _God,_ he wanted it, but his shaky sense of decency still stopped him. He was absolutely _leaking_ again. Tsukishima would laugh at him.

“Color?” Tsukishima soothed. “We can stop if--”

“Green.” He assured. “I’m just embarrassed.”

“Do you want me to support you or do you want me to help you along?” Something about Tsukki’s tone didn’t sound ‘helpful.’ It sounded… dangerous.

“Yes!” He rushed. Then he thought better of it. Yamaguchi blinked through his lashes and twisted his hands together nervously. “Help me, M--Master?” _Hell yeah, if that didn’t get Tsukki going then he didn’t know what would. Great work, Tadashi! Thanks, me!_

To his utter delight, Tsukishima’s hands clamped down around Yamaguchi’s hips and he forced his hips down, grinding against Tsukki’s thigh.

“Ah!”

“Now I wish you were tied up.” He marvelled. “I could just have my way with you. Make you cum over and over again. And you wouldn’t even be able to do anything about it.”

Yamaguchi spasmed as his dick was rearranged and forced to rock against Tsukki’s thigh in a way that made his eyes cross for a moment. “Gh!”

“My pretty little plaything. All done-up for me, aren’t you?”

Yamaguchi nodded, trying to make Tsukki as happy as possible so that he could be rewarded. “Please.”

Tsukki stopped his motions. “But the thing is… this is about humiliating you.” He snarked, sliding his hands away. “Showing you that I have the power.”

Yamaguchi swallowed, trying to put his brain back together after such a sudden burst of pleasure. “Mhm.”

“So, as your Master, that means that I shouldn’t even have to move.” He pondered.

“Huh?”

“It means that I should put you to work.”

Luckily, Yamaguchi’s mind picked that moment to switch back on. _I already made you dinner, jackass!_ “Master...?”

“Do it yourself.” Tsukishima’s fingers laced together behind his head and he leaned back casually.

Yamaguchi stared down, already feeling himself leak onto Tsukishima’s pants. _But it felt so good when you did it!!_ “Uh.” He said eloquently.

Tsukishima sported a self-satisfied smirk. “Amuse me.”

Yamaguchi knew he had to be beet-red by now. He nodded. “Can I hold onto you, Master?”

He pretended to think about it. “No.”

Yamaguchi startled. He folded his hands together awkwardly in front of him. “Okay…” He gave an experimental rock of his hips.

Okay, this could work.

He buried his hands in the front of his dress, keeping himself covered, while he rocked against Tsukki’s thigh.

_Actually, this feels pretty good._

He picked up speed and looked at Tsukki. His eyes were wide behind black frames, watching intently. Yamaguchi tore his eyes away. Usually, when they had sex his Tsukki’s gaze was unfocused without his glasses or he also had pleasure building inside him, too, and wasn’t so concentrated. But right now only Yamaguchi was affected. This wasn’t the first time the two had done a scene like this, but it added another layer to his humiliation, combining with the outfit, and Yamaguchi leaned into it.

Tsukishima was watching him get himself off. He had _ordered_ Yamaguchi to do it.

Pleasure began building little by little and he faced Tsukki’s eyes again.

“Good boy.”

“Mmh!” His fingers dug into the skirt and he rode Tsukki’s thigh faster.

“Put your hands in your hair.”

The pleasure in Yamaguchi’s stomach spiked at the command and he immediately grabbed for his own hair, knocking the headpiece off-center.

“Oops. Stop moving.”

Yamaguchi whined but obediently slowed to a crawl.

Long fingers positioned the headband back into place, brushing over Yamaguchi’s hands comfortingly. “Got a little too crazy there.” He chuckled, obviously enjoying Yamaguchi’s soft gripes to be allowed to keep going.

Yamaguchi wanted to slap him. _You made me stop just to condescend to me about--? Wait, yeah that checks out._ He pouted.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Go ahead, then, if you’re going to be so needy about it. And be a little more careful this time.” He smirked. But despite his tone, Yamaguchi noted that Tsukki’s ears were pink.

Yamaguchi steadily worked himself back up to speed. His nerves were set alight when he found a good angle and instantly adjusted to stay there. “Hm hm hm!”

“Pull.”

Yamaguchi yanked on his own hair, hips stuttering, and moaned out loud. Deep in mortification, he immediately wanted to cover his mouth, but his desire to follow instructions outweighed his embarrassment. He kept his hands in his hair, settling for biting into his lip instead.

"Wow. Now I know why you were holding the skirt down."

Yamaguchi followed his eyes and gasped when he saw the skirt riding up to expose his dick. He didn't dare move to fix it.

"So cute." He flicked the head and a spike of pleasure shot through Yamaguchi.

He bit down hard on his lip.

“Do you think I’ll be amused if you stay quiet?”

Yamaguchi cowered even as the coil of arousal wound tighter and he sped up, grinding down hard. “No?”

“Good boy. I like my toys to make noise.” He didn’t touch Yamaguchi.

Somehow that made it worse. He was being used, like an object. A toy. _Tsukki’s_ toy. Oh God, he wanted Tsukki to play with him like he owned him. _Please! You don’t even have to touch me, just use me!_ The thought of being able to put on this kind of show for Tsukki made his blood boil in humiliation. The kind of humiliation that made him hot all over and quiver uncontrollably.

But something else was burning there, too. _Love._ He wanted to give Tsukki everything in the world. He wanted to do this because it was Tsukki. And Tsukki had made it clear that he was doing this for Yamaguchi, too. Yamaguchi got off on being humiliated. He chased his release, legs tiring from the odd angle and arms longing to flop down and rest.

“I-- I-- hmgh!”

“Good. So good. Look at me.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes were unfocused and he fought to make eye-contact with his boyfriend.

Tsukishima’s lips pressed into a hard line. “Oh my fuck, Tadashi. You’re-- I-- fuck.”

Yamaguchi reached through the fog to deliver one final blow to his struggling Dom. “Am I doing good, Maaaster?” He teased, slurring intentionally.

Tsukishima whimpered through his nose. “Edge yourself.”

Yamaguchi did a mental celebration dance and worked his exhausted legs faster until he was right on the precipice. “Hah! Ah! Hggm! Tsukki! I’mgonnacumohGodpleasetellmenotto!”

He dove right in to support Tadashi. “Stop. You’re not allowed.” His voice was unwavering, firm.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help the way he responded: hips halting, chest heaving. His dick throbbed painfully, readying for a release that wouldn’t come. “I-- I--” He tried.

Tsukishima’s hand joined Yamaguchi’s to tangle in his hair. The other wrapped around his back, coaxing his body down to rest against the blond’s solid chest. “Shh, it’s okay.”

Yamaguchi hiccuped and nestled close, body getting deliciously angry as his orgasm began to die away. “Feels so good. I feel so good.” He tried to convey his gratitude.

Tsukishima’s voice rumbled against his ear. “Did you enjoy your reward?”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Did I look like I enjoyed it?”

Tsukishima’s dick twitched against Yamaguchi’s leg. “...Yes.” He acknowledged, heartbeat audibly speeding up against Yamaguchi’s body. “You looked _beautiful,_ Tadashi.”

“So are we done or…?”

Tsukishima sighed, readjusting them so he could pinch the bridge of his own nose. “You’re insatiable.”

Yamaguchi just shrugged. “Yep.”

“I don’t want us to be done.” Tsukishima admitted. “I have so many plans for you.”

Yamaguchi’s arousal spiked again.

“But we are going to take a small break before continuing.” He said firmly. “You still haven’t eaten.”

“What if I ate on the floor? It would be so--”

Tsukishima paused him. “Next time. For now, just calm down. Eat normally. Then we’ll decide what to do.”

“Will you edge me again?” He asked hopefully.

Tsukishima’s eyes darkened and Yamaguchi’s stomach flipped. “If you earn it.”

Yamaguchi did earn it. Three more times. Afterwards, Tsukishima kept his promise and teased Yamaguchi slowly and cruelly over the edge. There may or may not have been tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: do NOT distract your cook! Messing around with a stove burner on is obviously pretty bad!! These boys are idiots
> 
> Anyway, love you all thanks for reading this monster of a chapter


	2. Beautiful, isn't he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is so good that Tsukki wants to show him off a little, with consent of course <3
> 
> Enter our helpful boys Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I didn't plan to write a novel, it just happened that way. My god this got long. So I had to split it into several chapters. More content woo! I'm sorry but also not.

“Okay, I can hang here. Just have fun!” He said. Like an idiot. He knew he’d get bored. But, he didn’t want to intrude.

“What are you gonna do, play _Majora’s Mask_ again?” Tsukishima leaned over the stove, a little too tall for it. Even though he looked like a gangly slenderman, he was still smirking to himself at his _hilarious_ joke. As if making fun of the Zelda franchise was anything to laugh about.

“I might!” Yamaguchi said indignantly. “It may not be a shooty-shooty game, but it’s a _classic!”_

“Whatever you say, ‘princess.’” Tsukishima laughed.

Yamaguchi crossed his arms. Tonight was ‘boy’s night’ which meant that Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo were dragging Tsukishima over to play their _stupid_ video games. The kind that didn’t have a plot and you just shoot each other. Yamaguchi couldn’t mentally deal with those games. Too boring. “Now I’m definitely replaying Majora’s Mask again. Just for that comment.”

“...Unless they come over here tonight.” Tsukishima flipped a pancake, checking to make sure it was done.

 _Huh._ Tsukki usually insisted the group met somewhere else. Yamaguchi assumed it was so he could have the freedom to dip anytime. _Suspicious._ “What are you planning?”

Tsukishima just shrugged. He turned his full attention to the pan, avoiding Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Okay.” Yamaguchi made the decision that even if Tsukki was scheming, the boys were cool and he would like to hang out with them. “As long as I’m not ruining ‘boy’s night.’”

“There’s nothing to ruin.” Tsukishima scoffed. He tipped the pancake out and poured fresh batter in to take its place.

“If you say so.” Yamaguchi snuck over to steal the fruits of his boyfriend’s labor.

“Hey!” Tsukki tried to whap Yamaguchi’s hand away but he was too slow. “I thought we were eating together.” That little dejected frown almost made Yamaguchi feel bad.

“Payback.” He munched. “You were pretty mean to me last night.”

Tsukishima fixed him with The Look™ which would have stopped anyone else dead in their tracks.

Yamaguchi snickered.

“I thought you liked it!” Tsukishima complained.

“I loved it.” Yamaguchi agreed, already thinking back fondly on being edged to within an inch of his life while sprawled on the floor in his maid costume and his tears soaking into the carpet.

“Then there’s nothing I need to be sorry for.” He reasoned.

“Oops, I can’t hear you over the sound of my breakfast.”

Tsukishima gripped the spatula tighter and readied his silver tongue, but instead he just turned back to the pan. “Okay, you can have _that_ one. The rest are going to wait until we’re _both_ ready to eat.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Thought you couldn’t hear me.”

_Oop._

***

“Hey, Tadashi?”

He looked up, syrup dripping down his chin. “Mmph?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He wiped the syrup away. “Remember when you said you wanted to do scenes with other people?”

Yamaguchi almost choked. Thankfully, he was able to swallow and only splutter a little. He decided to go with the calm response even though his entire world was spinning. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You know how Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo are coming over later?”

 _So this was the grand scheme._ “Uh huh.”

“How do you feel about them?” He played with his fork, gaze shifting around and unable to stay in place for longer than a few seconds.

He considered. “I like them a lot.”

“Huh.” Tsukishima resumed picking at his food.

Yamaguchi reached over the table and threaded his fingers through Tsukki’s. “What did you have in mind?”

***

This was _such_ a good idea. Yamaguchi was on the edge of his fucking seat. And he wasn’t even sitting down. His sock-ed feet paced around the living room while he nervously tidied, even though everything was already clean.

Tsukishima gasped as the _sent_ notification sounded on his phone. “Okay, it’s done. We’ll see what they do.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He rearranged their bookshelf for the third time.

Then his own phone sounded.

He dove to check the screen.

“Who is it?” Tsukishima never asked that, he’d learned his lesson when Yamaguchi accused him of feeling a little too possessive during the first month they went out. In high school, he would go along with anything, too afraid to speak out, but that had been a few years ago and, hopefully, Yamaguchi could say that he’d matured. Keeping his texts secret was a needed boundary. He wanted to be his own person. And being his own person meant having privacy and _boundaries, Tsukki._ But, today, given what they’d just sent… it was a reasonable question. Yamaguchi could make an exception.

“Akaashi.” He answered.

Another text-tone.

“Oh, and Kuroo, too.”

Tsukishima smiled smugly. “I knew those bastards would take the bait.”

“They’re asking if this is a prank.”

Tsukishima looked offended. “I thought I worded it really well.” He huffed.

Yamaguchi snickered. “Knowing you, I’m not surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima tilted his head, honestly lost.

Yamaguchi did a mental face-palm.

“So did you tell them?” Tsukishima’s foot tapped softly against the rug.

Yamaguchi still paced. “I just sent them a confirmation that yes, we’re in agreement and yes, I want it, too.”

Tsukishima nodded.

He fumbled, anxiety suddenly making it hard to breathe. “Tsukki, what if they think we’re weird?”

“Yamaguchi, you have no idea the horny-ass conversations I’ve had to sit through during these ‘boys nights.’” He deadpanned.

Yamaguchi giggled. “I don’t feel too bad for you if this is the payoff.”

“We’ll just see if it was worth it.” He agreed. “The amount of times I had to leave because Bokuto and Akaashi started making out and Kuroo looked over at me expectantly like I don’t already _have_ a boyfriend!” He shivered at the memory.

Yamaguchi didn’t think that Tsukki had any right to be angry. He’d _love_ to see that. All of that. _Wait, am I perverted for thinking that?_

Tsukishima slipped his phone out and looked at the screen.

Yamaguchi twisted his fingers expectantly.

Tsukki’s face broke into a wide, wide smile. “They’re in. All of them.”

Yamaguchi’s heart attempted to escape his chest. He put his nervous-but-slowly-becoming-horny energy to work and planted a sloppy kiss on Tsukki’s lips.

Tsukishima almost fell over when Yamaguchi pushed close to him. But he broke away for a short moment. “Wow, you’re really into this, huh?”

Yamaguchi just nodded and pulled Tsukishima down for another hungry kiss.

“Me too.”

***

“Okay, everything is ready. I’m just gonna go meet them for dinner, and Tadashi, stop pacing around you’re going to wear out the carpet and I’m gonna lose my damn nerve.”

“Oh, sorry, Tsukki.” He slowed, hands clenching and unclenching. “But I have to do _something.”_

Tsukishima kicked his foot against the floor. “We can always back out if we don’t want to. So don’t be nervous.”

“But you’re nervous, too.” He twined his fingers around Tsukishima’s, grounding himself in the physical sensation.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” His cheekbones tinted pink.

He giggled and snuggled closer to the gangly blond.

“I have to go. I’ll be back in an hour. And I’ll bring _company.”_ He tried to flirt but his voice was not as confident as normal. It didn’t sound right. But he was still… 

_Oh wow,_ not only was Tsukki nervous, he was also turned-on. Yamaguchi had no room to talk, though. He’d been turned-on the whole day, waiting for the moment their guests would arrive. Which was just an hour away now. _Fuck me, I’m so nervous._

“I’ll make sure someone fucks you, don’t worry.”

“Shit, did I say that out loud?”

Tsukishima just chuckled. “Be back soon.” He promised before leaving Tadashi alone in their apartment.

***

Yamaguchi’s comfort game wasn’t helping. He couldn’t concentrate on Majora’s Mask. Too nervous, but mostly too horny. And Link just wasn’t cutting it.

A text from Tsukki popped up and Yamaguchi jumped on it, hurriedly unlocking his phone.

His breath caught and Yamaguchi immediately shut off the game. He hurried into the bedroom to follow the orders he’d just received in the message.

 _Shit, is this just Tsukki or did they all come up with it together?_ Either one was good.

He slipped into the maid outfit and snapped a picture of himself.

He stared at it.

It was an innocent photo. Just a smile and the top half of him.

But already the delightful feeling of being Tsukki’s toy bubbled up inside him again.

He sent the picture.

Tsukki just sent one word back: _Good._

Yamaguchi’s spine tingled with pleasure. Jesus, he needed to find an outlet for his nerves.

He didn’t change out of the outfit. According to Tsukki, he wasn’t allowed to. That was fine. He liked wearing it. He felt fancy. The volume under the skirt and sleeves made him adorably poofy. Like he had some important tea party to attend. He giggled happily to himself.

However, Yamaguchi couldn’t ignore the feeling of being a little more exposed than necessary underneath the dress.

A small ember of bashfulness burned inside him already. And no one was even looking at him yet.

Yamaguchi settled for eating the last of his dinner, careful not to spill any on his newly-laundered clothes.

***

“Would you just shut up? We’re here anyway.” Tsukishima’s muffled voice came from the other side of the front door.

“I’ve never seen your apartment!” Bokuto squawked. “I’m so excited!”

Kuroo chortled. “That’s not the only thing I’m excited about.”

Yamaguchi rushed to stand in front of the door, straightening his dress and headband. A good first impression was everything, he knew this.

A clinking of the lock sliding undone and the door swung open.

Four pairs of eyes locked onto him. _I look ridiculous! I’m in a fucking maid outfit. Everyone else is in normal clothes, I’m the only one who looks like a weirdo!_ His body heated up and he flicked his eyes down, unable to meet the glare or their attention. Like looking directly into the sun.

A heavy silence settled. Yamaguchi could hear the boys’ breathing. It was quickening. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of himself.

“Bow.” Tsukishima ordered, stepping over the threshold and toeing off his shoes. “Our guests are here. Don’t be rude.”

 _Thank God I’m not doing something wrong! It’s okay! They’re here for this! It’s okay!_ Yamaguchi tipped himself forward politely. The corset-like grip of the dress made him gasp for breath.

“Do you think he should be allowed to speak yet?” Tsukishima pondered aloud to the rest.

Yamaguchi’s stomach flipped. He’d forgotten about that order sent in the text. Good thing Tsukki was reminding him now or that would have been serious trouble.

“No.” Kuroo sneered, pure sadistic energy radiating off of him.

Yamaguchi gasped. He hadn’t predicted this from Kuroo. But, thinking back, he should have expected it. He just hadn’t noticed because Kuroo always had an unusually soft-spot for him. The thought of double the sadism being inflicted on him tonight made Yamaguchi burn even hotter. _Fuck me, I’m gonna be wrecked._

“I think you’re right, Kuroo.” Tsukishima agreed. “No talking.”

The rest of the boys piled into their apartment with comedic-levels of speed. “So, what’s the plan?” Bokuto looked around, hands triumphantly on his hips at having gotten to the living room first.

Akaashi raised his arm and everyone looked over. “We have to discuss what to call him.”

Tsukishima nodded before turning to Yamaguchi. “You can speak. But just for this.”

“Pet.” Yamaguchi supplied without hesitation, rushing to get the word out before his anxiety drowned it. “O-or Tadashi is okay, too.”

Akaashi smiled and Yamaguchi felt as if he’d just been granted the gift of flight. Akaashi then opened it up for discussion. “Is everyone okay with that?”

Kuroo nodded aggressively. “Sounds good to me, pet.”

Yamaguchi shivered when he heard it in Kuroo’s voice.

“Aw, he really likes it.”

Yamaguchi shivered harder at Kuroo’s admiring tone. He suddenly had the urge to do everything Kuroo ever asked of him if that voice was the reward.

“Stop. If you keep it up you’ll kill him.” Akaashi pointed out. “No one likes to be made fun of.”

“No, he does.” Tsukishima confirmed.

Yamaguchi was mortified when all eyes turned on him again, hungry.

“Don’t you, _pet?”_ Tsukishima wasn’t doing anything, just looking at him, but Yamaguchi’s knees still wobbled. “You like to be _humiliated,_ huh?”

Yamaguchi reflexively took a step backwards, feeling overwhelmingly like prey in front of so many people who wanted a bite of him.

“Well that makes sense. He has to date _you,_ after all.” Bokuto snorted at his own joke, bringing a lightness back into the rapidly-heating conversation.

Yamaguchi sighed thankfully as all eyes turned away from him and onto Bokuto.

“What kind of safewords are we using?” Akaashi steered them back on track.

“We use the stoplight colors. Red for stop, yellow for hold-on, green for go.” Tsukishima answered confidently while Yamaguchi nodded supportively.

The others agreed. “We’re… familiar.” Akaashi supplied. Kuroo turned red.

Yamaguchi thought about how they’d gotten familiar with the safewords. He squirmed excitedly, wanting them to just jump him already. Even though he didn’t know what the full plan was yet.

“So,” Bokuto elbowed Akaashi’s side. “Are you gonna ask them?”

Akaashi rubbed his temples. “I was getting to it.”

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto stretched his arms and looked around the apartment with delight. Yamaguchi bristled with pride. He and Tsukishima had cleaned up today and everything was spotless.

“So,” Akaashi began, taking his eyes off of Bokuto only when he knew for sure the other wasn’t going to break anything. “We’ve established that Tadashi is going to be our pet. But we were wondering what your role would be tonight, Kei?”

Tsukishima startled slightly. “I…” he paused. “What were you all thinking?” He turned the question back on them.

Bokuto tried to contain himself and Akaashi licked his lips.

Kuroo took the reins of the conversation, unprompted. “We were wondering if we could fuck you, too.”

Yamaguchi tried to school his expression into one of impassivity so that he wouldn’t affect Tsukki’s answer. But, goodness, that would be something to see.

Tsukishima’s hands rushed to cover his mouth, making an absolutely undignified whimper.

Akaashi cut in, eyeing Kuroo with frustration. “What we _mean_ is that we’d like to do the scene you said. About us four being Dominant while Tadashi is our submissive.”

Hearing it out loud made Yamaguchi want them to get on with it. He tugged the skirt down in the hopes of not exposing how much the anticipation was affecting him.

“But,” he continued. “We were also wondering if you would be okay with being the lowest-ranking in our Dominant hierarchy, if that makes sense.”

“So let me get this straight,” Tsukishima was fully pink, but he brought his hand down from his face. “You want me to be the next step-up from Tadashi in our little pecking-order.”

The three nodded.

Yamaguchi swallowed hopefully.

“So who’s the highest, then?” Tsukki demanded.

“Me, of course.” Akaashi reasoned. “Bokuto and Kuroo are about matched,” He continued, the others shockingly silent. Yamaguchi had to hand it to him; taming Kuroo and Bokuto, now _that_ was a display of power. “Then it would be you, Kei,” He turned his icy eyes on Yamaguchi. “And then _way_ below us is Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t take it. He was too hot. Too stiff beneath the skirt. He started pacing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bokuto inquired in a very loud whisper.

Tsukishima looked over. “Why are you doing that?” He sounded relieved to be in control again and out of the spotlight.

 _I would tell you but that’s against the rules!_ Tadashi looked up helplessly.

“You can speak.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

“Oh my God, he’s so well-trained.” Kuroo marvelled.

Yamaguchi paced faster, body tensing with pleasure at the return of Kuroo’s praise. “I get too worked-up sometimes!” He squeaked.

“It’s not anxiety, is it?” Tsukishima checked. “Because if it is, we can stop.”

“No.” He looked hungrily into Tsukki’s eyes.

Tsukishima bit his lip excitedly and nodded. “Okay, no more talking.” He turned back to the group. “He’s so horny he can’t calm down. He doesn’t want to touch himself, so he paces.”

Yamaguchi could feel every eye lock back on him as he fidgeted while tracing the same path over and over in the carpet with his stocking-ed feet.

Bokuto was in shock, eyes huge as if the idea that someone could be this willingly obedient was a new scientific discovery. “You make him do this?”

“No.” Tsukishima praised. “He does it all on his own.”

Yamaguchi muffled a noise in his hands. Tsukishima telling them all his secrets was getting to him in a way he hadn’t anticipated. If the group kept on like this, soon all of them would have the knowledge that Tsukishima had taken months and even years to coax out of him. And they would use it. On him. Tonight. Yamaguchi was about to combust.

“That’s… really something.” Akaashi allowed and Kuroo murmured his agreement.

Yamaguchi looked up at them, begging for whatever they were planning to _Goddamn start already!_

“Oh right, he’s not allowed to talk.” Kuroo grinned. Something about it was sinister.

Yamaguchi squeaked, fighting to keep eye-contact. _I’m good. I’m going to be so good._

“I understand why you want to show him off.” Kuroo admired.

“He’s so cute I’m gonna die.” Bokuto added supportively.

Akaashi just nodded.

 _Yamaguchi_ thought he was going to die. The amount of praise washing over him made him tingle down to his toes.

“So,” Tsukishima encouraged them to make themselves comfortable on the couches in the living room.

“You dodged the question.” Kuroo elbowed Tsukki on their way to follow the others, making Tsukki huff in protest. Yamaguchi eavesdropped, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

“What?” Tsukishima’s fingers twitched.

“You can be higher on the pecking-order if you want. No one will mind.” He assured. “We just thought it might be fun. But if you’re not into it, then. No big deal.”

Yamaguchi sighed. It was always hard for Tsukki to ask for the things he wanted, especially when he was bottoming. Which is why they didn’t do it often. Yamaguchi was working on getting him out of his shell. But from the current conversation, it seemed that he hadn’t done much for his boyfriend’s self esteem in the end.

Tsukishima nodded. “I… like it.”

“Like what? Being higher--”

“No.” He adjusted his glasses before choking out, “I want to be beneath you.”

Yamaguchi bristled with pride. _Yes, Tsukki! Do it! Be confident in yourself!_ Maybe he’d done some good after all!

“Are you sure?” Kuroo put a careful hand on Tsukki’s shoulder, seeming to dwarf the blond despite his height.

Tsukishima just nodded, but Yamaguchi picked up on the way his posture communicated an intense enthusiasm.

 _Asking for what he wants? My little Tsukki is all grown up!_ He thought happily.

“What are you looking at?” Then those golden eyes were turned on him and Yamaguchi withdrew quickly, trying to look innocent.

“He’s sneaky, isn’t he?” Kuroo murmured, voice tinged with laughter.

Yamaguchi felt like he’d been cornered by wolves. But he didn’t dare call for help from Akaashi or Bokuto. That would be speaking. Which was against the rules.

“Yeah, I have to keep him on a tight leash.” Tsukishima purred. “Maybe I should get our leash. Clip it to that choker you’re wearing. And lead you around on all-fours for our guests.”

Yamaguchi gulped for air silently--trying not to moan just from that image alone--and pressed himself against the front door trying to get away. But Tsukishima drew closer still and fingers flitted over Yamaguchi’s neck. He tensed. _He’s touching me!_ He thought excitedly. _And Kuroo can see it!_

A long, elegant digit slipped between his skin and the choker. “But that wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it? You would like that, right?”

Yamaguchi wetted his dry lips.

“Answer me.”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, trying both to avoid Tsukki’s eyes and to show more of his neck to his attacker.

“Holy shit.” A deep voice breathed. Yamaguchi went red at the feeling of the ex-Nekoma captain knowing things about Yamaguchi that he never thought he’d let anyone know before Tsukki coaxed it out of him.

Tsukishima grinned. “Hey, Kuroo, do you want to play with him a bit?”

Yamaguchi stiffened.

“Is that okay with you?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded in unison.

“Oh boy.” Kuroo slid closer and Yamaguchi pushed his hands into the door, bracing himself for something. He didn’t know what.

Tsukishima withdrew with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “His ears are sensitive and he likes his hair petted.”

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and was once again reminded just how much this boy could wreck him.

Kuroo’s face split into a matching smirk and Yamaguchi’s hands scrambled at the smooth wood of the door.

“Look, he’s already reacting and I haven’t even done anything.” Kuroo drew his tongue tantalizingly over his own bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answered. “He likes to be scared like this. Not knowing what’s about to happen gets him riled up.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pleaded.

“No talking.” Tsukishima tsked. “Punish him.”

“Gladly.” Kuroo’s smile grew wider. “Open up.”

Yamaguchi didn’t quite understand until two thick fingers pressed into his mouth. He sucked them in gratefully. If this was the punishment, he could take it.

But then Kuroo’s free hand pet through his hair. “Does he like it to be pulled, too?”

Tsukishima gave an affirmative hum, watching like a hawk. Yamaguchi flattened himself against the door, overwhelmed by all of the eyes watching him get demeaned.

Kuroo’s hand tangled solidly in the baby hairs at the base of Yamgauchi’s neck before yanking him forward, impaling his throat on the fingers.

Yamaguchi gasped and moaned, clutching at nothing but the smooth surface behind him.

Kuroo slowly pulled Yamaguchi’s head back by his hair before making him sink down onto the fingers again.

Drool slipped down Yamaguchi’s chin and he eventually went limp as Kuroo fucked into his throat again and again.

His eyes went fuzzy as the back of his throat was prodded. Pleasure slowly built and Yamaguchi was patting himself on the back for agreeing to this idea but then Kuroo was pulling away.

“Punishing enough?” Kuroo wiped his hands on his shirt. “I went kinda easy since we’re just getting started.”

Tsukishima placed a judgemental hand on his hip. “Do you feel punished?”

Yamaguchi nodded, happily dazed, against the door.

“Will you talk without permission again?”

Yamaguchi shook his head no.

“Good.” He turned to Kuroo. “I think you did great.” Then he turned back on Yamaguchi. “He can remember his throat being fucked if he ever thinks about using it without permission again.”

Yamaguchi nodded, still feeling the ghost-touch of Kuroo’s fingers inside his mouth and down his throat.

“Okay, shit. Wow.” Kuroo descended back into his dorky normalcy. “I cannot believe he’s real.”

“I know, right?” Tsukishima bragged as the two left him to follow the others into their living room.

Yamaguchi was left crumpled against the door with his dick twitching between his legs wondering what exactly had just happened.

***

_Oh my God. They’re literally just gonna play video games here?_ Yamaguchi eyed the boys as they set up Tsukki’s system for their stupid game.

“Can you get us some snacks from the kitchen?” Kuroo smirked at him.

 _I’m better than this._ He shook his head no even as an excited curling in his stomach pushed him to follow orders.

“We’ll reward you if you do.” Akaashi promised.

 _Maybe it isn’t so bad._ He nodded, disappearing into their kitchen to search through the cabinets.

In a streak of brilliance, Yamaguchi decided to pour the snacks into bowls in the hopes that his reward would be better as a result of his attention to detail.

When he reentered the living room, he found himself to be the center of attention, unexpectedly. He startled before moving to the coffee table to set the things down for them.

“Such good service here.” Bokuto joked.

Yamaguchi’s ears burned. _And I’m not even getting paid._

“Bokuto, would you reward him, please? I’m a little busy here.” Akaashi called, too focused on getting their game set up to look away.

_Okay, maybe I am being paid._

Bokuto fixed an intense stare on him and Yamaguchi shivered. “Of course!” He patted the empty spot on the couch directly between him and Kuroo.

Yamaguchi hurried over and perched at his assigned seat.

“I literally cannot believe you bagged this boy.” Kuroo pouted at Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi wasn’t paying attention because Bokuto’s firm hand was creeping up his back and tracing comforting designs there. Kuroo’s hand crept up his thigh.

Yamaguchi looked down at it, watching the fingers explore their way over the lacy trim of his thigh-high stockings and almost under his skirt, stopping at the very edge before skimming back down to his knee.

“Oh! Good idea!” Bokuto squawked as if Kuroo had just given him the answers to a math-test. He copied Kuroo’s movements but on his other thigh and Yamaguchi moved his own hands behind his back to make sure they wouldn’t get in the way.

“Bokuto, I need your help. I want to spread him out.”

Yamaguchi’s heart stopped. _What?_

Bokuto looked fully onboard and the two worked together to press Yamaguchi’s thighs as far open as they would go.

 _Oh._ Yamaguchi flew to straighten his skirt and make sure he wasn’t getting exposed in the process.

When they were satisfied, both hooked their own legs over his knees to keep them in place.

“Whoa, that skirt is really short, huh?” Kuroo teased. “Your Master must really like making you suffer if he wants you to wear something so revealing.”

“He picked it out himself.” Tsukishima called from his own position on the couch. He and Akaashi had started a game and buttons were mashing furiously.

“Huh. How about that.” Kuroo mused, pushing his fingers slightly beyond the skirt and further up Yamaguchi’s thigh.

Yamaguchi whined, legs trying and failing to snap shut.

Bokuto stroked the inside of Yamaguchi’s thigh and wow, no offense to Tsukki, but he did not know that someone just touching his thigh could feel like _that._ He slumped back against the couch, relaxing while they continued gently.

It didn’t last long because Kuroo’s hand crept further up his skirt. Yamaguchi held his breath. However, it moved away just as it was about to reach its target. Instead, swerving to caress his inner thigh with Bokuto.

“Feel good?” Bokuto asked genuinely.

Yamaguchi nodded dreamily.

“I’m glad.”

Yamaguchi relaxed further, letting all the tension due to his anxious nerves from earlier flow out of him while the two massaged him lovingly. _This is so nice. What was I worrying about? They don’t think we’re weird. They… actually like us? They actually like me?_ He felt a glob of emotion form in his throat.

“Yamaguchi?” It was Tsukki. Damn, that boy could always tell when he was about to cry.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

He nodded. “I just feel loved?”

“Is that okay?” Kuroo asked nervously.

“Of course it is, idiot.” Tsukishima spat. But then he turned back to Yamaguchi. “...Right? It’s okay, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded, giggling at the argument. “Yeah. Thank you all. I… I feel really good. I hope you do, too.”

“I do.” Bokuto cut in. “I for sure do.”

Sounds of agreement echoed through the room and Yamaguchi’s heart panted a sigh of relief.

He let himself fall back into that fuzzy, loved headspace while the two hands on him became four, slipping underneath his stockings to slide them down his legs.

Then Bokuto was mouthing at his thigh and Kuroo soon followed.

Yamaguchi buried his hands in the couch cushions so that he wouldn’t do something stupid like grapple blindly. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch them. But Kuroo searched out one of Yamaguchi’s hands and gently unclenched it to glide into his black hair. Yamaguchi was surprised by the rough texture, but he dug in when Kuroo found a nerve with his teeth and Yamaguchi gasped.

“Here?” Kuroo purred against his inner thigh, energy suddenly changing into something more heated.

Yamaguchi nodded.

He bit down again and Yamaguchi bucked uncontrollably into the air.

Bokuto apparently took this as a challenge and held Yamaguchi’s hips in place while Kuroo assaulted that sensitive spot.

“Ah!” A small prick of pain blossomed over him and Yamaguchi leaned into it joyfully. His other leg stamped against the ground to release some energy.

“Is this okay?” Kuroo checked.

But Tsukishima answered first. “Tell him. Out loud.”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi blurted without hesitation.

“No,” Tsukki crawled behind the couch and walked over. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

_Uh oh._

His thin fingers twisted into Yamaguchi’s hair, yanking his neck into a deep arch to meet golden eyes. Kuroo and Bokuto painted his thighs with their spit. “Tell him _why_ you like it.”

Yamaguchi understood. His stomach twisted in humiliation. “Kuroo… I like it because it hurts.”

Tsukishima smiled, petting his hair. The video games had been completely forgotten. “Go on.”

Yamaguchi’s hips stuttered against Bokuto’s grip when Kuroo took the hint and bit him harder. Bokuto found his own spot and started biting experimentally, too, making him cry out. “I want you to hurt me!”

Then Akaashi was standing over him, joining Tsukishima.

“Huh.” His eyes were interested, but his voice was soft. “Give him to me.”

Yamaguchi snivelled weakly under the assault of Kuroo and Bokuto as Tsukishima handed him over to Akaashi, new hands twining into his hair to replace Tsukki’s retreating ones.

“Thought that would be useful information.” He commented, playing into the hierarchy and stepping back to watch.

Akaashi nodded. “How considerate, thank you.” Yamaguchi didn’t dare look away, even as two sets of hands crept under his skirt. He tensed when they brushed a little too close to his dick. He gripped Kuroo’s hair tighter.

“Good pet, keep looking at me.” Akaashi soothed softly.

Yamaguchi felt like that voice was enveloping him in a warm blanket and he wanted to wrap himself in it.

Akaashi’s fingers trickled down his ears and Yamaguchi fought to keep his head in place. “Kei says your ears are sensitive.”

Bokuto and Kuroo were pushing his skirt up and Yamaguchi struggled. “Wait!”

“It’s okay, they wouldn’t expose you like that. That would be impolite. Right?”

Affirmative hums echoed from below him.

“We wouldn’t want to unwrap our gift so soon.” Akaashi rubbed his ears firmly and Yamaguchi gasped, fighting a losing battle to keep his head still. “It’s true, the plan is to completely strip you of your dignity. But very slowly.”

Bokuto found a particularly good spot on his inner thigh and zeroed in on it. Yamaguchi bucked in vain and Kuroo jumped in to help restrain him as well. “Mm!” He begged.

Seemingly detached from the struggle below him, Akaashi casually skated over the tendons of Tadashi’s neck and played with his choker for a second before sliding down, down, down and slipping past his collarbones to settle beneath the fabric of his dress.

“Bokuto, Kuroo.” Akaashi said softly. They paused and withdrew, Yamaguchi flopping back, already moderately sensitive from the nonstop sensations. “Is it alright if they leave marks on you?”

Yamaguchi tried to keep himself calm in the face of bitey pleasure on the horizon. He thought it over. “Where?”

“Wherever you want. They just like doing it.” He smiled softly at an unspoken memory.

Yamaguchi shivered at the thought of being marked. “Any part of my thighs is okay.”

“We’ll stop if you decide against it at any point.” Kuroo promised.

Akaashi nodded. “Okay then. What do you think, Kei?”

Tsukki bristled at being addressed by his first name. But when he stepped closer, Yamaguchi could see his pupils blown wide. “I think it’s a great idea.” He said calmly, but there was a slight tremor in his voice.

_If Tsukki likes it this much, we’ve got to invite these guys over more often._

He was ripped out of his thoughts when teeth scraped along his thighs. It seemed that Kuroo and Bokuto had enough information to know where he was most sensitive now because they took full advantage. Yamaguchi pulled at Kuroo’s hair and he moaned into Yamaguchi’s skin. Tadashi’s free hand grasped helplessly at the couch while they sucked bits of him into their mouths.

Then someone was lacing his fingers through Yamaguchi’s and he opened his eyes.

“Tsukki,” he breathed happily.

Tsukishima nodded, massaging his hand comfortingly.

He squeezed Tsukishima’s hand when Akaashi pinched his nipples beneath the dress. “Ah! Ah!”

“He’s so good.” Akaashi praised. “Thank you for sharing.”

Bokuto grunted in agreement, sending hot air across Yamaguchi’s spit-slick legs. He yelped softly and Bokuto’s teeth dug into a new area. “Hahhh!”

“No problem. …Beautiful, isn’t he?” Tsukishima’s voice was reedy and thin.

Yamaguchi’s chest swelled with pride at his boyfriend’s reaction to just watching him being taken apart. _The power I have! A couple years ago I never even thought I’d be able to get over my anxiety, but now I’m affecting Tsukki from him just watching me? I could get used to this._

Kuroo pulled away with a popping sound and Yamaguchi hissed. “Can I kiss him?”

“Kei?” Akaashi checked. “We forgot to ask about that. Do you consider kissing off-limits?”

“I have no complaints. Kiss me or him. Do what you’d like. Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima turned it to him.

Yamaguchi’s mouth watered. He hadn’t considered people drawing limits on something as casual as kissing. “Yes, it’s fine! Do it!”

Kuroo slid into his line of sight and Yamaguchi swallowed nervously. _Jeez, he’s actually kind of intimidating up close._ But he plucked Yamaguchi’s hand from his black hair and positioned it on his shoulder instead. “Tap me if you want to stop.”

Yamaguchi’s anxiety melted into appreciation. He tested it, tapping Kuroo three times. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” He grinned before diving in.

The kiss was exactly how he treated Yamaguchi’s thighs: rough and aggressive.

Yamaguchi tried to kiss back, but his tongue was quickly overpowered and all he could do was lie back and take it as Kuroo thrust deep into his mouth. A needy whine was forced out of him, which only made Kuroo push deeper.

Tsukishima let out a choked whimper.

“Yeah, Kuroo can be a lot.” Akaashi said, a hint of amusement tinged his voice. “He kind of just fucks your mouth.”

Yamaguchi groaned in agreement as his head was forced back until it rested atop the couch’s backrest.

Then Akaashi’s fingers started on his chest again and Yamaguchi let out a string of sounds that Kuroo ate up, tongue sliding over the sensitive roof of his mouth and trying to lick into his throat.

 _Is this asshole trying to make me gag?!_ Yamaguchi thought. _And why don’t I mind???_ But then he remembered how hard he’d gotten when Tsukki threatened to shove a dildo deep in his mouth and Yamaguchi sighed internally. _I guess it makes sense._

But he didn’t have time to fully explore this realization because Kuroo pulled away to catch his breath and Akaashi pulled hard at his nipples.

Without Kuroo to muffle him, Yamaguchi was left to humiliate himself loudly in front of four very intimidating and intelligent boys.

Who all wanted to absolutely decimate him, apparently.

“Oh my _God!”_ Bokuto said excitedly. “What are you doing to him, Akaashi?”

“I’m just playing with his nipples.” Another pinch and twist. “Not very gently, I must admit.”

Yamaguchi clamped down on Tsukishima’s hand and let out an embarrassingly vocal gasp.

Tsukishima jumped in to explain, “he gets overwhelmed when there are a lot of sensations at once. Sometimes he can even cry. It’s really something else.”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes to see Kuroo had gone. Instead, there was Bokuto licking his lips and ducking down. “You don’t say.”

He pushed Akaashi’s arms out of the way and nipped at Yamaguchi’s neck.

“I have an idea.” Tsukishima offered. Yamaguchi was released as their focus was drawn away from him and he caught his breath.

_Tsukki, my savior!_

“Yes, Kei?”

“Hold him down.” Tsukki smirked.

_Traitor._

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto whooped, already hopping off the couch to pin Yamaguchi’s stockinged feet to the floor.

“Kuroo, take his other arm.” Akaashi ordered calmly.

“Kayyy,” he purred, adjusting accordingly.

Yamaguchi felt naked, all of him was visible to all of the others and with his head still tilted back, he had no idea what he looked like. He could feel the skirt raked up a bit from the marking of his thighs. _Oh dear lord, my thighs!_ He hadn’t seen what they looked like yet, but he could tell from the heat which settled into them that the two hadn’t gone easy.

“Kei, keep that arm still.”

Their grips tightened on his biceps and palms, positioning him spread-eagle.

Yamaguchi blinked pleadingly up at Akaashi’s calm, collected face. _Be gentle with me._

He made direct eye-contact with Yamaguchi and held it. “Kei, where else is he sensitive?”

Yamaguchi squirmed. The grips on him collectively tightened. Yamaguchi whimpered.

“Try the back of his throat.”

_Fuck you, Tsukishima Kei._

“He seemed to like that earlier.”

Kuroo nodded. “Oh, he totally liked it.”

Akaashi smiled icily, hands sliding off his nipples and out of his dress. “Squeeze your hands three times if you want to stop. Kuroo and Kei will let me know.”

Yamaguchi wiggled when Akaashi dipped his fingers between his lips and forced his mouth open. He breathed through his nose.

Then he sunk one finger slowly down his throat. It was completely different from his punishment earlier. This was gentle and calculated. Yamaguchi tried not to gag. His head filled with pleasure while the finger drew in and out slowly. “Good.”

Yamaguchi bucked at the praise. His eyes watered when Akaashi added another finger, taking his time feeling around inside.

“Akaashi! Please can I suck him off?” Bokuto said, sounding like an excited dog.

Yamaguchi bucked harder at the thought. _Yes yes yes y--_

“No.”

“But just think of how he would look cuming all over himself!”

Yamaguchi moaned. The two fingers slid into his throat, silencing him. Despite his efforts, he gagged.

Akaashi sent a glare to where Bokuto was holding his legs. “Not yet.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes crossed a little in pleasure when a third finger forced into his throat alongside the other two.

“I think he looks great now.”

“No fair!” Bokuto complained. “I can’t even see!”

The fingers withdrew and Yamaguchi coughed. He didn’t have time to rest because suddenly his head was being angled to face the rest of the crowd, Akaashi’s hand cradling his neck. 

Fingers stuffed back into him and Yamaguchi’s toes curled as they ran over his tongue, pressing it down. “Better?” Akaashi sighed.

Yamaguchi forced his eyes to stay open as he watched the others watch him.

Bokuto nodded silently, mouth gaping.

Kuroo had a perma-grin plastered on his smug face.

And Tsukki… he was biting his lip hard, mouth twitching.

They made eye contact and Yamaguchi gagged pitifully around the intrusions.

“Do you like showing your boyfriend how good you are?” Akaashi whispered.

Yamaguchi nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Tsukishima. The fingers shifted inside him.

“I think he likes it, too.”

Then Akaashi was petting over the roof of his mouth and inching towards the back of his throat. Yamaguchi’s eyes unfocused.

“Fuck, Tadashi.” Tsukishima bit out.

Three fingers sunk deep and Yamaguchi thrashed helplessly, restrained by the other boys’ hands. _Tsukki!_

“Such a good pet.” Akaashi praised before working them out and back in again.

Yamaguchi’s head tried to fall back but Akaashi kept him upright. His dick was leaking into the ruffles of his skirt and he felt dirty. “Ggh!” He choked.

“Oh my God! Go faster!” Bokuto encouraged.

He could practically hear Akaashi’s eye-roll when he sighed. But he picked up speed, fucking into Yamaguchi’s throat.

He couldn’t help the noises he made. They were punched out of him with every thrust. He spasmed and was held down even tighter as a result. He moaned at the feeling of being restrained and fucked open like this for everyone to see.

He couldn’t even imagine getting fucked for real.

That thought made him slur on a moan and Akaashi gave one final thrust before slowing and slipping his fingers out completely. He was empty.

“Tadashi?” Akaashi soothed, motioning for the others to let go.

“Mmh?” His voice was ragged and he was slowly helped into laying down into Kuroo’s lap.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded dreamily, nuzzling the three hands petting into his hair.

“You’re literally so cute.” Bokuto breathed.

Yamaguchi blushed.

“I know, right?” Tsukishima said quietly.

He thought they all looked rather funny, leaning over him like concerned family members. Then another sensation flooded through him and he was painfully aware that no one had touched his dick. “Still hard, though.” He grumbled.

“All part of the plan, kitten.” Kuroo assured.

He pouted.

“Oh, stop it.” Tsukishima snickered. “I know you don’t want to cum.”

“But I do want to be _touched,_ Tsukki!” He argued. “You know I like being edged!”

“Where do you want to be touched?” Akaashi interrupted them. Calm, but firm.

Yamaguchi thought for a moment. “Everywhere?” He said hopefully.

That made Kuroo snicker and soon they were all laughing.

Yamaguchi laughed, too.

“You weren’t kidding when you told us he’s insatiable.” Kuroo snorted, helping Yamaguchi when he tried to sit up on his own.

“Just wait until after he cums.” Tsukki stifled his giggles. _“Then_ he gets over sensitive and needy. He’s still insatiable even then.”

“Tsukki!” He buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder.

Tsukishima flicked Yamaguchi’s ear lovingly.

“Alright.” Kuroo clapped his hands together. “Let’s move on to the next stage!”


	3. What the fuck is "the plan" anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell are these boys even doing? Yamaguchi has no fucking idea and he kinda wishes he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together evilly* mwahaha! Tsukki, you better watch out! This may or may not be a partial way for me to honor a nice commenter on another of my fics who said that they headcanon Tsukki as a bottom (shoutout to Gay Goddess).
> 
> This is a bit shorter in prep for what's about to happen. The calm before the storm for Yamaguchi, as it were.

Yamaguchi resurfaced to see everyone else settling back in to play their video game. He panicked. “Wait, are you really going to leave me like this?” He motioned to his still-hard dick.

Tsukishima slipped on an air of fake-innocence. “Like what?”

Yamaguchi stood up, having half a mind to stomp over and fill that smart mouth with something else.

“Tadashi,” Akaashi said quietly, halting him in his tracks. “Can you get us some drinks, too?”

The others vocalized their agreement and Yamaguchi had an unpleasant vision of what ‘the plan’ was.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He crossed, stockings dragging on the ground from where they’d been mostly pulled down by the other boys earlier, and purposefully planted himself directly in front of the screen. To his delight, everyone except the calm Akaashi called out in frustration for him to move. “Is _this_ what you’re going to make me do all night? Order me around and humiliate me until you _feel_ like being nice?” His waving arms knocked the hairpiece into his face and he struggled to right it before continuing quietly. “...Just have your way with me and then go back to your stupid game?!”

They looked around at each other.

“But this is ‘boys’ night.’” Kuroo said, as if that explained _anything._

“What?” Yamaguchi honestly had no idea what was going on. Had he entered the fucking Twilight Zone or something?

“Yeah.” Bokuto added. “We always play video games on ‘boys’ nights.’”

 _“What?!”_ Yamaguchi stamped his foot, mostly in frustrated confusion. What wasn’t he getting?

Tsukishima sighed. “Yamaguchi, the plan was to _use_ you tonight.”

“Huh?”

“Tsukki said you liked being used. So we thought we would use you however we wanted.” Bokuto said simply.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Kei, remember you’re beneath us tonight.” Kuroo teased, squeezing the blond’s shoulder firmly.

Tsukishima’s breathing picked up.

“So, he can call you whatever he wants.” Kuroo crawled awkwardly into Tsukishima’s lap, earning him a dirty look.

“Sorry, they move on quick.” Akaashi rubbed his temples exhaustedly and got up to drag Yamaguchi into the kitchen.

They settled with Akaashi leaning against the refrigerator while Yamaguchi stood awkwardly with his hands on his hips, trying not to wrinkle the dress any more than it already was.

“We can change the plan, if you want.”

“The plan to… use me?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi explained, “I thought that you might enjoy being ordered around like a pet, and then getting rewarded with sexual pleasure.”

Yamaguchi’s heart skipped. _Well, now that I know… That sounds kinda hot._ “Yeah. I’d like that. I just want to know that I’m actually going to cum eventually. This all might be a little too much to deal with if I’m unsure of whether I’m going to actually get what I want.”

Akaashi nodded. “And what else, exactly, do you want?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, face heating up.

Suddenly, a soft cry was heard from the living room.

 _Oh fuck. Tsukki?_ Yamaguchi covered his own mouth, dick pushing against his skirt in interest.

Akaashi laughed lightly. “Sounds like they’re having fun.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

Another cry, louder this time.

“What are they doing to him?” Yamaguchi squeaked.

“Probably putting him in his place.” Akaashi said casually. “Anyway, what do you want to make sure we do to you tonight?”

Yamaguchi tried to tear his focus away from whatever was happening in the other room. “I, uh… I want to have something in my ass, I don’t care if it’s fingers or dicks or whatever. And I want to cum. I can’t cum unless someone jerks me off.”

Akaashi nodded. “I’ll ask them. Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. We brought plenty of condoms.”

Yamaguchi smiled.

This time, a deep moan reverberated from the other room.

Yamaguchi felt like he was about to set the floor on fire just from his body temperature alone.

“Would you be okay with cumming more than once tonight?”

“Yes!” He agreed wholeheartedly since he hadn’t been able to do that last night. _I’m just too good at following orders, I guess._ He smiled to himself.

“Let me know if that changes.” Akaashi reassured and Yamaguchi nodded again in response.

“Now can we please go see what’s happening?”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “Interested, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Wait here a minute. I’ll make sure they arrange him nice and pretty for you.”

Yamaguchi’s heart skipped.

“Would you like that, Tadashi?”

He nodded.

“Don’t forget those drinks. Dr Pepper for Kuroo, Pepsi for me and Bokuto.” Then he was alone in the kitchen.

Yamaguchi almost tripped over himself to grab the requested sodas. He added a rootbeer for Tsukki to the mix.

Then he waited.

His stockings were still hanging around his ankles and Yamaguchi rushed to snap them back into place on his thighs.

Some hushed words from Akaashi, then a muffled yelp from Tsukki. _Holy shit are they gagging him?_

Damn it, he was so hard.

Tsukki made a few more protesting noises. _Oh, they’re definitely gagging him._

Yamaguchi paced hornily for what must have been longer than ten minutes.

He tried to distract himself by zeroing-in on the other sounds in the room.

The fan of the fridge.

The wall creaking for no reason. _Probably ghosts._ He thought with amusement.

The dishwasher adjusting while it buzzed along quietly from when he'd started it earlier.

After what felt like two eternities, Kuroo called out gleefully, “he’s ready for you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi screwed up his courage--imagining all the kitchen appliances wishing him luck--and walked into the living room.

He almost dropped the drinks.

Tsukishima was sprawled across the coffee table on his back, chest heaving, head towards Yamaguchi while his feet faced away. Yamaguchi had been right about the gagging. Tsukishima’s lips stretched around a cloth that had been balled up and shoved into his mouth. His glasses were gone. His pretty neck strained, head hanging upside-down off the table to look towards the kitchen door frame where Yamaguchi now stood. When he saw what couldn't have been more than the fuzzy outline of his boyfriend, Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised pitifully and he flushed a deep pink and turned his head to the side in shame, trying to hide from Yamaguchi.

But perhaps the most distracting thing of all was how his pants and underwear were slid down to his ankles and Bokuto was pumping his cock lazily.

Tsukishima choked out a protest and struggled against the onslaught of pleasure, arms hidden underneath his back. And _oh my God his arms are tied._

“You can put those on the floor.” Kuroo snickered to Yamaguchi. “The table’s a little crowded right now.”

Yamaguchi nodded shortly. He was almost afraid to get any closer should he disturb the image.

Bokuto adjusted his motions and Tsukishima let out a muffled moan, brows arching angrily even as his eyes crossed.

Yamaguchi almost dropped the drinks for a second time.

“You know the signal if you want us to stop.” Akaashi reminded.

Tsukishima nodded.

“Chop chop, Tadashi.” Kuroo laughed.

Yamaguchi fumbled to set down the drinks next to where they’d put the snack bowls.

Akaashi punched Kuroo in the shoulder. “Give Tadashi a break. It’s probably a lot to take in.”

Tsukishima struggled.

“Don’t like us ordering him around without you?” Kuroo teased, unphased.

Tsukishima lifted his head to glare at him.

“Or maybe you _do_ like it. A lot.” His voice lowered.

Then Tsukishima did something unprecedented: he agreed. The muscles of his neck worked with great difficulty at this angle and he slowly nodded.

Yamaguchi shivered.

Bokuto sucked in a breath and pumped him faster.

Tsukishima’s head snapped back and his gagged sounds filled the air. “Mmmmph! Mph! Mmm!”

“Tadashi,” Akaashi called. “Kneel in front of his face. I want you to watch him cum.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened in realization and he writhed in protest, shaking the table. Yamaguchi felt a sick sense of enjoyment and obediently positioned himself just a foot from Tsukishima’s head. _Right in focus._ Of course he knew how blind his boyfriend was, it was part of his job description as Best Friend even before they’d started dating.

He smiled snarkily at Tsukishima and got an utterly beautiful broken pleading look in return. It was short-lived though because soon Tsukki’s eyes were crossing again and he was gasping for breath through his nose.

Yamaguchi was so lost in the show that he didn’t realize Kuroo sneaking behind him until a rough hand in Yamaguchi’s hair held him in place. He whimpered at the pain, grabbing helplessly at the floor.

The display had Tsukishima bucking up in response. Yamaguchi couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond and soon he recognized the look on his face; Tsukishima was close. Yamaguchi’s stomach fluttered.

Akaashi strode over to join them. “Interesting. Tadashi, take the cloth out.”

Tsukishima frantically shook his head no, flushing even darker with embarrassment. Yamaguchi grinned down at him and did as he was told with unbridled joy.

The wet fabric fell from his lips and Tsukishima bit into his lip defensively, trying to keep himself quiet.

“Hm.” Akaashi said disappointedly. “Kiss him.”

Yamaguchi surged forward, Kuroo’s hand falling out of his hair, and pressed his lips gently to Tsukishima’s mouth.

Tsukki instantly opened for him, letting loose a soft moan in the process.

Yamaguchi’s heart did a flip and he tenderly guided his boyfriend through the motions of kissing while Tsukki was too overwhelmed to remember how to do it right.

Yamaguchi felt the vibrations of every needy sound Tsukishima made into his mouth and his dick leaked into his skirt. Tsukki tensed, giving a series of high-pitched whines deep in his throat, and Yamaguchi knew he was about to cum.

He pulled back, wanting to see Tsukki’s face and he suddenly wished they could do this every moment of every day because Tsukishima was breathtaking; his hair stuck out at dopey angles and his face twisted in absolute bliss. He looked up dazedly at Yamaguchi before his back arched and he went completely still, spilling onto his own stomach with a loud keen.

“Told you I could do it!” Bokuto said triumphantly.

Tsukishima sucked in deep, gulping breaths, and whimpered in oversensitivity when his pants were pulled up and he was tucked back into them. Despite their unrestrained glee at taking Tsukki apart, Bokuto and Kuroo were tender, helping Tsukishima lift his head into a more comfortable position. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the giggling he let out at knowing there was nothing Tsukishima hated more than being babied, but that he couldn’t do anything about it right now, limbs dangling numbly in his post-orgasm high.

“Tadashi, do you think he’s able to sit up? I wanna get him out of that dirty shirt.”

Yamaguchi touched his boyfriend’s cheek, checking-in, and they locked eyes. Tsukishima huffed, pinching his brows together in frustration. Yamaguchi snickered at him, which in turn only made him angrier.

Tsukki was throwing a fit, likely embarrassed that he had been the first to cum, but he had recovered enough to be fully conscious again.

“Yeah, he’s good.”

They untied him in order to carefully ease off his shirt. 

Tadashi was ordered to take care of it. To his delight, a topless Tsukishima silently tagged along of his own volition.

“You think it’s okay to leave them alone in our living room? I’m afraid they might break something.” Yamaguchi whispered.

“I don’t care.” He waved it off, a quiet hint that he’d rather be with Yamaguchi right now.

Yamaguchi smiled uncontrollably. It seemed like Tsukki always came to him when he was vulnerable or having a rough time. Through late-night calls or even quiet walks around the neighborhood for no other reason than Tsukki wanted to. Only after they started dating had Yamaguchi learned the full extent of why; Tsukki could get trapped in his own head a little too deep and needed things to help hoist him back out. And mostly, those “things” were Yamaguchi.

The blond eyed him when they reached the laundry room and held the door open.

Yamaguchi dumped the shirt into the machine and poured some soap in after it.

Tsukishima leaned wordlessly against the wall.

It was nice that they didn’t have to talk.

On the other hand, maybe Yamaguchi wanted to tease him a little to help pull him out of his head.

“Did you like that?” Yamaguchi asked quietly on the way back to the living room.

Tsukishima stuck his jaw out and crossed his arms. “It was okay.”

 _He liked it._ Yamaguchi thought smugly, noting the light color on Tsukki’s cheeks and the twitch of his fingers as they rejoined the others in the living room.

Akaashi looked over. “So that’s where you went.”

Tsukishima stiffened.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto cut in. “You seem kinda weird.”

Yamaguchi turned his gaze to the blond, wondering how he’d handle the question.

“I’m fine. Just a little chilly now.”

_Tell them._

Bokuto pouted and Kuroo frowned, clearly not having it.

Yamaguchi decided he’d have to step in. “Tsukki, what’s wrong?”

He sighed.

Akaashi gestured to the couch. “We have to be honest if we’re going to have a good time.”

Tsukishima settled down onto the couch uneasily.

Everyone watched him.

He huffed and picked at his fingernails.

“Tsukki, do you not want to bottom anymore tonight? Is that it?” Yamaguchi prodded. “Because that’s fine. We can stop, too. If you want to. I’ll be fine.”

The other boys chirped their agreement. Tsukishima flicked a couch cushion silently.

“I’m sorry if we overstepped--”

“This is new territory.” He blurted. “I don’t normally… I’m more comfortable when I’m in control.”

“Understood. If you want to stop--”

“I’m not done.”

Everyone went silent.

He flicked the cushion again. “I liked it. _A lot.”_ He cleared his throat before continuing. “I get self-conscious when everyone’s looking at me. Especially when I… When I’m vulnerable.”

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically. _Yes, Tsukki! Good job! You’re the man, Tsukki!!_ “He usually Doms when we do scenes. We’re working on it.” He filled-in helpfully.

Tsukishima put a hand on Yamaguchi’s, threading their fingers together. “Yeah. But I want to keep going tonight. I’m having a good time.” He grinned, glancing over at Yamaguchi expectantly. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of this sweet ass.”

Predictably, Tadashi provided the laugh track to Tsukki’s joke.

The other boys seemed lost.

“You two are something else.” Kuroo snickered.

“I don’t understand.” Akaashi fumbled. “Do you want us to change anything or--?”

“No,” Tsukki’s cheeks tinted pink. “I liked it. I just didn’t account for how… _intense_ it all got.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Oh, it can get _more_ intense.”

“Stop it.” Akaashi scolded lightly.

Bokuto smirked and Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s whole-body shiver through their joined hands.

“Actually, I’d like that?” Tsukki choked out.

Yamaguchi watched as three pairs of eyes widened in a silent harmony.

“So are we done here? Can we get on with it?” Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms to cover his naked chest. _Cute._ Yamaguchi thought fondly.

“Tadashi,” Akaashi’s voice grew cold again, but he didn’t turn away from Tsukishima. “Ready for another reward?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think each character's favorite drink would be? I just made Tsukki's mine because I figure he has good taste lol


	4. Strawberry blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto is emotionally intelligent and Yamaguchi appreciates it.
> 
> Also Yamaguchi gets rewarded for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know that there are literally so many other things going on in the world right now besides my little writings, but... I'm glad you're here. Feel free to relax for a while and read a bit.
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself and do what you need to do for your own health <3

After all this time, Yamaguchi still managed to surprise himself at just how much he burned to follow instructions. Luckily, this group seemed to catch on to that fact quickly because he didn’t have to wait long to be given an opportunity to prove his subservience.

“Come over here.”

This was good. He liked this. However, there was one problem: Tsukishima’s hand was so pleasantly warm wrapped around his own and he didn't want to get cold. He took one look down at their joined fingers before reluctantly untangling them. _It’s fine; we’re dating. I can hold his hand another time._ He still pouted to himself.

Akaashi seemed to find it cute, eyes tracing Yamaguchi’s lips. Yamaguchi bit his lip just to watch Akaashi’s eyelashes flutter, trying to contain his pride. _They think I’m hot. They like me. They like me! This is so cool!_

He arranged his skirt while planting himself in front of the couch where Akaashi had settled amongst the cushions.

“I have an idea.” His eyes shone and Yamaguchi got a little nervous. A good nervous. The kind of nervous that made him need to adjust his skirt again. “Bokuto, can you help me prep him?”

Yamaguchi’s knees wobbled, mind already attempting to supply what it would feel like. He babbled out a ‘thank you’ before he thought better of it. Could they blame him, though? He’d been poked and prodded and teased all night.

He finally gained enough courage to tilt his gaze upwards and was greeted by three tall men looking like a pack of starving wolves. Were their teeth glinting dangerously in the light or was that just Yamaguchi? He felt uncomfortably like a tiny rabbit, suddenly aware of just how naked and unprotected he was beneath his dress.

“You’re welcome.” Kuroo grinned. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Am I allowed to, um, help?” Tsukishima asked hopefully. Yamaguchi couldn’t help giggling at how obviously annoyed Tsukki was that he even had to ask permission to touch his own boyfriend. 

Hearing Tsukki like this was unbelievably fun.

“You’re going to help.” Akaashi agreed, drumming his fingers.

Yamaguchi wondered whose fingers were going to touch him first. He shook with anticipation. This was worse than earlier. Now he actually _knew_ that they were going to prep him, every glance turned into lead-up.

“You can’t touch him, Kei.”

Oh, this was _great._ Yamaguchi could practically _hear_ his boyfriend’s pout. And when Bokuto gently turned Yamaguchi around to present his back to Akaashi, Tadashi was greeted with the lovely sight of his pouty blond. He had to bite into his lip to keep from laughing.

“Um, I don’t understand.” Tsukishima admitted.

Bokuto’s fingers tickled at Yamaguchi’s neck while Akaashi explained. “In the time you’ve been dating, I’m guessing you’ve learned at least a few things about how Tadashi likes it.” His voice was smooth as he gained back a dominant rhythm, it spread over Yamaguchi like melted chocolate and he almost missed the next words because the tone alone had him floating. “You’re going to tell us how to take him apart.”

But he didn’t miss them. He heard them loud and clear and he was shaking with anticipation. Yamaguchi wanted to pace again, but he didn’t dare move. Tsukishima’s eyes turned dark. _Please, Tsukki?_ He didn’t know what he was begging for. It was going to be humiliating to be put on display like that, with three other boys suddenly having very… specific information about Yamaguchi’s inner-workings from the only one on Earth who knew Tadashi like the back of his hand.

But… Tsukki leading them would also solve a lot of problems. They would be able to bypass many awkward attempts at ‘firsts’ that Tsukishima had to deal with when they first started becoming more intimate. If the four boys pooled information about Yamaguchi, things would go a lot quicker. And, in turn, that meant Yamaguchi would feel good sooner. And maybe being displayed was part of the appeal.

“Bend him over the table.” Akaashi ordered.

Yamaguchi flared red and the spark of desire at being humiliated roared into a flame. However, the slight fear that they wouldn’t like him under the dress flared up, too. Self-consciousness flooded through him and his legs tensed, rooted to the spot. “But…”

“Color?” Bokuto asked, more gentle and soft than Yamaguchi had grown to expect. But, Bokuto had already proven himself to be mature when he needed to be, and Yamaguchi found himself trusting easily.

 _It’s okay, they all like you. They want to. There’s nothing to worry about._ “...Green.” He admitted, ashamed at his own desires.

“He does this a lot.” Tsukishima cut in after a moment. “He doesn’t let himself have fun. Sometimes it’s anxiety, other times it’s his _fragile_ sense of decency.”

“Oh.” Bokuto breathed. “So he likes it, he just fights himself over it?”

“Well? Tell him.” Tsukishima employed a comforting order he often gave with the express purpose of kicking Yamaguchi’s anxiety in the balls: _talk it through._ It worked.

Bokuto’s hand tangled roughly in his hair and Yamaguchi’s anxiety didn’t have time to catch its breath when his back arched, forcing his thoughts out and replacing them with intermingling pain and pleasure. The words tumbled out before he could stop them: “Yes, I’ll do it. I like it.”

“And?” Tsukishima prodded evilly. _Talk it out. Get them on the same page as us. Catch them up on all they’ve missed._

Kuroo’s sturdy hands forced him onto his knees and Yamaguchi’s toes curled, glad to be relieved of the job of moving his frozen limbs. _“_ It makes me feel used.” He rushed out in one breath.

Tsukishima smirked down at him, looking twice as tall now from Yamaguchi’s new vantage point on the floor. “Yeah. _And?”_

Yamaguchi glared up at him. “I like being humiliated, Tsukki.”

“I know that. Tell _them_ that.”

Yamaguchi’s fingers fumbled in his skirt. He plucked up the courage to look over his shoulder at the three boys. This was a larger crowd than he was used to in these situations. Four times as large, to be precise. He pumped air into his lungs, “I like being humiliated.”

Kuroo opened his mouth but Akaashi cut him off. “And what do you want us to do about it?”

Yamaguchi swallowed. _Okay, I think I know the game now._ “I want you to, um, touch me?”

“We’ve _been_ touching you.” Akaashi pointed out. Kuroo stifled self-satisfied laughter while Bokuto snorted into his fist.

Yamaguchi pouted. _Okay, maybe I don’t know the game._ “I want you to… prep me?”

Kuroo obviously couldn’t help his sadism from shining through. “Prep you for what, pet?”

Somehow this was worse than Tsukishima. He had no idea what the right answer was. Not like when Tsukki teased him. _Oh God, what the hell is this game? I can’t tell._ “I don’t know!” Yamaguchi exploded, a tornado of anticipation and nerves. “I don’t know what you’re planning to do to me but I want _something_ in my ass asap! You’ve _been_ teasing me and I need it! Just let me have this!”

The three were speechless. Yamaguchi was shaky, but he didn’t regret a thing.

They could have heard a pin drop if not for Tsukishima’s snorting in the background. He knew. This had happened many times; he would push Yamaguchi just barely shy of ‘too far’ and Yamaguchi would snap. It had happened so often that it became part of the game. Yamaguchi didn’t mean to be disobedient, it was just who he was. He was naturally passionate. Even so, he didn’t know how the others would adjust to this. “...Please?”

Bokuto broke the silence. “I hear ya, kid!”

Then the owl began bending Yamaguchi over the table and the sharp, sweet feeling of his skirt skimming up his thighs shoved him back into happy obedience. If he was getting what he wanted, there was no reason to act out, after all. His self-consciousness passed through him again for a moment, but a hand petted over his back and Yamaguchi relaxed into it. He wanted them to touch him. He wanted it so much. He wanted them to touch him all over.

That chocolatey voice washed over him again, “wait.”

“Come on, Akaashi! I’m dying here!” Bokuto whined. “He made himself pretty clear.”

Yamaguchi agreed. It seemed that Bokuto was the voice of reason, which was something Yamaguchi had not expected at all.

“Slowly.” The gentle hand on his back retreated and couch cushions rustled. Akaashi settling in. “I want to enjoy him.”

Yamaguchi groaned in earnest, dick growing hard again. _I want you to enjoy me, too. I want you to use me. I want to be so good for you._

Bokuto complained half-heartedly about how it wasn’t fair that Akaashi got to sit back and watch while he did all the work.

Before he could think about it, Yamaguchi squeaked out, “I can do it.” _Shut up, Tadashi! Why did I say that?! It’s like I’m a masochist or something._ He would be a little surprised at himself for this idea if he didn’t know his own kinks so well. But he did know them. So he wasn’t. He knew he would _love_ this. He’d been a masochist since day one. It had just taken a lot of soul-searching to get comfortable with the idea.

“What?” Akaashi inquired.

He fumbled and stuttered, but eventually got it out, “I c--can position myself. I’ll follow your orders about how, um, fast to go, of course. Master.” He didn’t know if Akaashi wanted to be called that, but it seemed to do the trick because the hand was back on him again, rubbing into his thigh appreciatively. “Then everyone can see?”

Bokuto released him and retreated. “Goddamn, kid!” He praised.

Yamaguchi hated how he jolted in happiness because of it. Bokuto always felt sincere, so that tone made Yamaguchi feel special and seen and acknowledged. _Yes! Be surprised! Be excited about how good I am!_

“Well, go for it.” Kuroo encouraged.

“Slowly.” Akaashi warned.

Yamaguchi breathed as deeply as he could in the get-up and placed his hands on the table. He looked up at Tsukki and inched himself forward. Just like yesterday in the kitchen. It was fine. He could do this. He’d been ordered to yesterday. But tonight it felt… different. This time Tsukki couldn’t see anything except his face and the other boys’ reactions. Not to mention that this was the three others’ first time seeing him like this.

“Good pet.” Akaashi’s voice wafted from behind him and was swiftly joined by echoes of agreement from others.

Yamaguchi leaned into the ocean of praise and slowly tipped himself further. _I’m good. I’m good. I’ll be so good for you._

“He really likes it when you call him that.” Tsukishima informed, never tearing his eyes away. His face was intense in a way that stirred Tadashi’s stomach; he seemed split between his analyzing brain and his unthinking lust brain. It was amusing to see the two sides fight for control, even if it was just in a momentary flinch of his lips or droop of his eyelids.

Yamaguchi bit into his lip picturing what the faces behind him must look like. He inched a bit further and felt a breeze on his upper thighs.

“Wow, he’s got a beautiful cock!” Bokuto boomed, making Yamaguchi jump.

“Shut up, Bokuto! You can’t even see all of it yet!” Kuroo argued.

“I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em!” Bokuto insisted.

Yamaguchi’s movement stuttered as he tensed. _Great, now the neighbors know exactly what we’re doing._ But he pushed forward and the skirt’s trim brushed against his ass.

“Oh lord, you’ve truly blessed us on this day.” Kuroo intoned. “What a heavenly backside.”

And that was it. Yamaguchi burst into a fit of giggles even as his face flushed happily at the sentiment. He couldn’t help it. _His heart’s in the right place but damn it, Kuroo! Ruin the mood, much?_

Tsukishima and Akaashi obviously were on his same wavelength because their genuine peals of laughter joined in. Poor Kuroo had no idea what he’d done.

“What?!” He asked defensively. “It was a compliment!”

Bokuto seemed twice as lost as his friend. “Man, I don’t know what their problem is. You just stated a fact.”

 _Well, Akaashi said they move on quick, so let’s try that._ Yamaguchi tilted forward in an attempt to reset the mood and also suck in more air (God, this dress was no joke. He could never forget how much his breathing was limited right now. He liked the light-headed feeling that accompanied his fighting for breath). And suddenly no one was laughing anymore. It was instead replaced by admiring ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s, which Yamaguchi thought was incredibly silly and dramatic, but he still flushed with pride at his ability to affect all four boys in the room on his looks alone. The same looks that had earned him bullies over a decade ago.

Yamaguchi found Tsukishima’s eyes again. He was examining Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo’s with interest. He was also sporting his own healthy helping of pride. Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered at the idea that Tsukki was proud to be dating him. Proud to show him off like this. _Oh._ His face heated up as he remembered what was about to happen to him.

The blond caught his eyes and smiled down, holding the contact for one, soft second before calling out patronizingly, “Isn’t he just the cutest?”

Yamaguchi knew he was supposed to feel embarrassed, but there was no room left inside him for that. He was only excited and happy. Noises of affirmation hummed behind him and he warmed joyfully.

Tsukishima’s smile melted into a dangerous grin. “He’s so tight, too.”

Yamaguchi flattened himself against the coffee table, blushing profusely. _Okay, wow, now I’m just horny again._

“Why don’t you give him a test drive?”

Yamaguchi’s legs trembled, becoming aware of the strain to keep himself in position.

“All part of the plan.” Akaashi’s voice rippled through him. “But first… boys, I think you see our problem.”

Apparently Yamaguchi was not one of the ‘boys’ because he had no idea what this ‘problem’ was.

As it turned out, he didn’t need to know because soon he felt two mouths nipping at the backs of his thighs and he went boneless on the table, his upper-body limp while he was massaged again.

“They’re just finishing what they started.” Akaashi informed. “Wouldn’t want just one side of your legs marked, would you? That would look silly.”

Yamaguchi shook his head to agree even though he was unsure if the three were paying attention to any part of him above his ass anymore.

Pleasure flowed through him as an unbroken stream while the nipping turned more aggressive but retained a certain reverence. The stream of pleasure increased. Hot breath skated over his legs and Yamaguchi jumped when Bokuto bit him. A tiny waterfall of relaxation tumbled within him. Kuroo followed and soon his thighs were glowing with sensation again. Yamaguchi panted contentedly while they toed the line between too much and not enough. This time they didn’t remove his stockings, just wetted them with spit and he was satisfied.

“Stop.”

The distant sound of lube being squeezed out of a bottle pulled Yamaguchi from his bubbly mind. _Damn, they’re really going for it, huh? And here I thought I would have some time to get mentally ready while they searched for the tools._

“We got your favorite, Kei.”

Tsukishima tilted his head, sending a questioning look over Yamaguchi’s shoulder to the group.

“Strawberry flavor!” Bokuto added excitedly. “Tadashi told us!”

His fingers twitched. “What do you expect _me_ to do about it?” He spat defensively.

“I dunno. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Kuroo mused.

Yamaguchi immediately responded to Tsukki’s frustrated body language. Tsukki was impossibly riled up, even after cumming. _What a sight._ His lip stuck out and his face took on a boyish charm. Like he’d just been told it was his brother’s turn to play with the plastic dinosaurs.

 _Shit. It’s me. I’m the plastic dinosaurs._ Tadashi was flooded by the words ‘ _Tsukki’s toy_ ’ again. _You’re their toy, Tadashi. Their pet._ He bit into his own hand as the unbearable desire to be touched took hold of him. Suddenly, he wanted to be fucked into next month.

But he didn’t have much time to dwell inside his mind because in reality his legs were being forcibly spread and held down. Yamaguchi was fully exposed like this and he knew they could see everything. And just like last night, the added effect of the outfit kicked in as well. His feelings were made exponentially stronger with this outfit on. Like he was naked, but times ten. This felt taboo. Forbidden. Like something was fundamentally disobedient about wearing something so pretty when he was about to do something profane.

Or, rather, be _made into_ something profane. _You’re their toy._ His mind supplied. _They’re using you. And you like it._ He whined pathetically into the table.

“Huh.” Akaashi noted. “Tell me how you’re feeling, _pet._ Use your voice.”

Yamaguchi jerked as his ass was spread. “Hh!”

“Tell me.”

He mewled against the table, the feeling of being utterly _powerless_ sinking into his bones. _You like it. Tell him how much you like it._ But his voice wasn’t working. All he could do was _feel._

“Tadashi?”

He looked up helplessly at Tsukishima.

“He likes it.” Tsukki dove in to support. “He’s overwhelmed.”

Yamaguchi nodded, nose rubbing uncomfortably against the harsh wood beneath him as he collapsed onto the table again.

Kuroo cut in, absolutely merciless. “That’s all well and good, but I wanna hear him say it.”

Yamaguchi squirmed as cold lube traced around his entrance without sinking in. He put all of his effort into tilting his head up at Tsukishima again.

This time, no pity could be found anywhere in his eyes. “Well?”

Tadashi whined, finding his voice when the finger barely pressed over his rim. “Please!”

“Please what?”

The finger massaged him. “Pl--Puh--Play with me _hm!”_

The movement stopped and Tadashi grumbled in painful frustration.

“Kei? What does he mean?”

Tsukishima took over, knowing this game. “Play with you?”

Yamaguchi whimpered, embarrassment making him hide behind his hands. _Please don’t think I’m weird._

“Why should we play with you?” He drawled, feeling closer than ever.

Yamaguchi stayed silent, mind coming back to him when the finger withdrew fully, leaving him wet and unbreached.

“Is it because you’re a toy? A pretty little toy all done-up for us?”

Yamaguchi buried his face deeper in his hands, trembling. _Tsukki, please. They already know so much about me. They don’t need to know this, too._ But his mind was begging them to keep going.

“Because we can _use_ you however we want? Our pretty little pet?”

“Please.” He croaked, wanting them to fucking do it already. He wished they could skip over this part and just get to the touching. But something deep in his stomach wanted to be humiliated further. Until he would never see his dignity again. Until he was nothing but a toy. He fought himself, just like Tsukki had said he would earlier.

“Please _play with you?_ Is that what you mean?”

He nodded.

“But why should we?” He repeated, looking for the answer Yamaguchi already knew.

“Because I’ve been good.” He begged.

“Because you’ve been a good little _pet?”_

The finger pressed over him again, making him tense impatiently. “Yes! I’ve been good for you! Please!”

“That’s all.” He told the others, leaving Yamaguchi to squirm on the table again. “He means that he wants you to fuck him. ‘Play with me’ means the same thing as ‘use me,’ like we’ve been saying. He wants us to treat him like a pet, or a toy. Is everyone okay with that language?”

“Do you want us to call you ‘toy,’ too?” Kuroo teased.

Yamaguchi gasped and relaxed onto the table. He nodded.

“I would be fine with that.” Akaashi agreed, followed by Bokuto. “Well, he is right. He’s been very good.”

“Akaashi, please, can I?” Bokuto was begging now.

 _Begging to fuck me?_ Yamaguchi hoped so. Bokuto seemed like he would really just heckin' go for it and Yamaguchi wanted to be obliterated.

“Change of plans. Kei, come here.”

Kuroo pouted. “But _I_ wanted to tease Tsukki a little.”

“You’ll get your chance.”

Yamaguchi had no idea what was going on, but the finger retreated again. He punched the table in frustration. He was about to tell the others to get lost so he could go fuck himself at this rate.

“Don’t be too sad, Tadashi. Kei is about to show us how much he likes strawberry.”

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered.

Tsukishima’s face flushed pink as he understood. His hand scrambled to cover his mouth.

“Kei,” Akaashi warned. “Come. Here.”

He gave one final look to Yamaguchi before reluctantly crossing to join the others.

“Good. Now, give a good demonstration. We want to learn all we can about Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi felt a familiar mouth bite into his ass lightly.

“Ow, Tsukki!” He scolded.

A snicker. “I know.”

“Make sure he stays on-task.”

“Roger.” Kuroo responded, as if Akaashi was some captain.

 _Silly._ Yamaguchi laughed to himself.

Then a soft tongue accompanied by more cold lube pushed into him and Yamaguchi fought to spread his legs further, welcoming it.

A hand forced his head to the side and he opened his eyes just in time to see Akaashi leaning in to nibble at his ear.

The tongue inside him twisted habitually to take him apart in the most efficient way.

“Nhg!” He couldn’t hold the sounds back now. Not when Akaashi petted over his ear wetly and Tsukishima took him apart from the inside out. Tadashi had a feeling they were going to try to make him cry from overstimulation tonight. He wanted it. Wanted to show them how he looked at his most undignified.

Then something changed. Tsukishima made a grunt as he suddenly pushed further into Tadashi, drawing a squeak out of his boyfriend.

“I think you can go deeper.” Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima gasped and fought for breath against Tadashi’s flesh, tongue swirling and licking urgently, totally unlike his usually calm and cruel persona.

Tadashi arched as the tongue worked desperately deeper.

Akaashi withdrew to survey the scene and Bokuto took over where he left off. Except Bokuto licked into his mouth, tracing his fingers around to painfully pinch Tadashi’s ears. He keened. Both tongues played him like a fiddle. Except all his sounds were muffled by Bokuto’s strong and sure mouth. The only thing Yamaguchi could hear was the sound of his own gasping and moaning, loud to his own ears.

His fingers skittered on the table, searching for something, he didn’t know what.

“Kuroo, let him go. I have an order for him.”

Tsukishima went limp and withdrew from Tadashi, gasping in lungful after lungful of air. He coughed.

Yamaguchi would feel kind of bad for his blond if his tongue hadn’t felt so heavenly.

Bokuto wasn’t stopping, though. He worked over Yamaguchi’s tongue again and again, coaxing him to relax. Yamaguchi could feel his bones turning into happy jelly while his ears were stroked and his mouth was explored.

Now that he had the mental stability to kiss back, it became more fun, too. He petted over Bokuto’s tongue and the other boy hummed happily. He was so comfortingly warm, welcoming Tadashi in like he belonged there.

“Kei, Tetsurou.” Akaashi said calmly. “Make him cum.”

Yamaguchi’s breath caught. _Yes please! Yes yES YES!_

“I said it would be a reward, didn’t I pet?”

Tadashi whimpered gratefully into Bokuto’s mouth.

“But,” Tsukishima tried to help. “He likes being edged more.”

“Tadashi and I discussed what he wanted from these scenes tonight while you were being arranged for him earlier.” Akaashi assured gently.

“Oh. I. Uh. Perfect.” Tsukishima sounded unreasonably excited. “I love it when he cums.”

Tadashi squirmed, already feeling a drop of lube trickling down his thigh and soaking into a stocking.

Tsukishima’s tongue was shoving into him again, this time with a purpose. Yamaguchi gasped through his nose.

“You really do like strawberry, huh Tsukki?” Kuroo taunted.

Tsukishima ignored him, driving directly into one of Yamaguchi’s favorite areas.

Yamaguchi’s eyelashes grew wet. _Yes! Yes!_

Bokuto twisted his hands into Yamaguchi’s hair and pulled his back into a slight dip, taking a great deal of strain off of his neck, before diving in again with care. He pushed his elbows underneath himself for stability. Yamaguchi sighed gratefully before squeaking as someone’s lubed hand wrapped around his dick.

His legs reflexively tried to spread wider, welcoming the sensation and Kuroo laughed at him. A sound that only made him harder. _Make fun of me. Do it. I dare you._

Tsukishima moved onto a new spot and Bokuto pulled his hair and Tadashi’s eyes filled with tears ready to spill even as he squeezed them shut.

The hand on his dick started slowly, but he was already so close from an entire day of build-up, it didn’t take long before he was whimpering helplessly into Bokuto’s mouth and begging with garbled sounds for them to let him cum.

“Bokuto.”

The mouth withdrew Yamaguchi panted into the open air for the first time in what felt like hours. He missed Bokuto’s cozy kisses immediately. They were safe and warm and now he was so cold. Just a tongue and a hand working him closer and closer to the edge.

“Tadashi.”

He forced his eyes open.

Akaashi and Bokuto were watching intently, eyes glued to his face.

“How are you feeling, Tadashi?”

Tsukishima pressed into him hard and Yamaguchi fought to keep himself up on his elbows.

The others were still waiting for a response.

Yamaguchi found himself again. His voice was soft and dim from the effort of speaking. “Thank you. I. I am. It. So good. It’s so good. I love it, I mean, thank you.”

“Color?” Bokuto prodded.

“Green. So green. I’m. It’s so good.” He cursed his lips. There were so many other words to describe how it felt. Divine. Lovely. Comforting. Joyous. But his mouth wasn’t working right and his brain was fizzling closer and closer to unthinking bliss.

“Do you want to cum?” Genuine question from Akaashi.

“YEs.” Yamaguchi’s vision tunneled and he screwed his eyes shut, letting his body fall onto the table.

Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to have a quick discussion before Kuroo and Tsukishima were ordered to bring him over the edge.

Tadashi wriggled and squirmed, but the comforting hand made a reappearance on lower back and he had an easier time relaxing into his oncoming orgasm.

He lay limp, gasping for breath in his corseted state of lightheadedness. He hummed happily on every exhale as he felt Tsukki’s tongue swirl in the perfect way over and over, working him just how he liked. The hand on his dick found a faster rhythm and Tadashi mewled loudly into the room.

He didn’t care. These boys liked him. They were here to take care of him. He was safe.

They even cooed over him after the noise.

So he let out more, and they praised him more.

Bokuto sounded like he was about to explode, Akaashi sounded so proud of him, and Kuroo was impressed with him. Tsukki worked him open lovingly, humming contentedly.

“Tadashi.”

Then the hand sped up again and his body tensed and his vision whited and he was cumming.

The sound of blood rushing in thick torrents by his ears meant Yamaguchi couldn’t hear anything. His eyes were closed and he couldn’t see anything. All he could do was feel. He was thrown into a world of only feeling.

He felt four sets of hands on him, carding through his hair and caressing his face and petting down his back and thighs.

The rush subsided and Yamaguchi floated in the clouds.

“--ashi? Tadashi?”

“Hm?” His voice was weak to his own ears.

Tsukishima’s caramel voice washed over him. “How are you doing?”

He heaved a happy breath into his lungs. Then his automatic conversation response kicked-in. “I’m good. How are you?”

Several boys laughed lightly. Then his boyfriend continued, “I’m good, thanks for asking. But I’m not the one who just came his brains out all over the living room floor.”

Tadashi decided that was reasonable. “I’m… dreamy.” He explained thickly.

That seemed to satisfy the other boy. “Good to hear.”

“What does that mean?” Bokuto whispered loudly.

“It means he’s good. He’s way good. He’ll be prime cuddling material now before he gets turned on again.”

This was true. Tsukki knew from experience what he was talking about. This had been good, but Tadashi wanted more. He could already feel a new chord tightening in the pit of his stomach.

“Oooh! Can I cuddle him?” Bokuto was so excited it made Yamaguchi’s heart feel like it was flying.

“Is that okay, Tadashi?”

He nodded, still missing the comforting warmth of Bokuto's mouth against his.

It took less than a minute for him to be rearranged on the couch with his head on Bokuto’s chest and his legs on Kuroo’s lap.

Tsukishima looked on proudly. “Good?”

Yamaguchi cleared the last remnants of scratchiness from his voice. “You have no idea.”

His lips cracked into a little smile. “Good.”

Their drinks weren’t cold anymore. No one cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be the least-edited so far. Sorry, y'all. I've just been really busy lately <3
> 
> I'm kinda at a loss for how to properly tag this fic. What do you all think?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and leave a comment letting me know what you liked or if there were any mistakes. I wanna know what to include in future works <3
> 
> Also! If you have a request or prompt for their next play session, don't be shy, put it in the comments and maybe I'll continue the series!! ;)
> 
> I finally got a twitter! I'm @All_the_Queer if you want to come hang out and talk about Haikyuu or the sad lack of 3rd gym+Yams in the world! :')


End file.
